


Commission: Solace

by mintedmango



Series: Commmissions [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Arson, Biting, Blood, Bullets, Cigarettes, Cumplay, Eating Cum, F/M, Fingering, Fire, Fluff, Gore, Guns, Killing, Knives, Mafia AU, Major and Minor Character Deaths, Marking, Masterbation, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Profanity, Shower Sex, Smut, Tobacco use, Unprotected Sex, blowing out on readers chest, bullet wounds, commission, handjobs, mentions of bombs, mentions of physical and emotional abuse, nippleplay, potential yandere themes, smoke bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintedmango/pseuds/mintedmango
Summary: “No! No! No!” The man who Taehyung has a knife to his throat screams as he begs for his miserable, pathetic life to be spared. “Please have mercy! I’ll tell you anything you want! Please!”
Relationships: Hoseok x Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jimin x Reader, Jin x Reader - Relationship, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jungkook x Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Namjoon x Reader - Relationship, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, RM x Reader, Suga x Reader - Relationship, Taehyung x Reader, V x Reader, Yoongi x Reader, jhope x reader - Relationship, seokjin x reader
Series: Commmissions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535690
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Commission: Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, bean fam! Please be sure to read the warnings carefully! I hope all of you are staying healthy and well! Please let me know your thoughts if you have any! Thank you in advance for reading and I'm happy you are here! <3

“No! No! No!” The man who Taehyung has a knife to his throat screams as he begs for his miserable, pathetic life to be spared. “Please have mercy! I’ll tell you anything you want! Please!”

Taehyung can’t hear this man though as the politician yells at him; Taehyung was humming to himself. No, Taehyung had what some might call a gift. The screams, pleading tones of his victims that he is assigned to kill turn into classical music. With the weather getting warmer, today’s piece he was listening to in his brain is the melody to Vivaldi’s Summer, Presto - the third movement - which is often referred to as the storm. 

And this was definitely the calm before the storm - if you could call this act calm, but by the Bangtan Boys standards it most certainly was. 

“Please! It was Yoon!” The politician screams as the violins race in Taehyung’s head. “Please! Listen! It was Yoon who was setting up the guys to rig the election, not me! Not me! I have a family and I-erhhhhgggah!” The man slurs as tears race down his face as the sharp blade of Taehyung’s favorite knife - he’s affectionately named Vante - cuts this man, piercing the jugular at a thirty-five degree angle. The red river that oozes from his neck falls and taints his powder-blue work shirt. Taehyung lulls his head back as the man falls to the floor and the music playing in his head picks up. The blood spatters to the floor as he withdraws his knife, the ruby pearls coating the dagger are flicked onto the painting of the Madonna that hangs above his white couch in his office.

“Good job, Taehyung.” Yoongi deadpans, popping up from behind Mr. Wang’s desk as he notes how messy his brother can get when he’s really into his job. “You got him to talk a bit.” He shakes the recording device as he looks at the many manilla-colored folders the politician had hidden in his drawers. He didn’t know which ones he needed and that man’s family would be home soon, not to mention Yoongi needed to set to work in his field immediately. “I’m just going to bring all of these to Jimin so he can sift through these. C’mon help me out.” 

Yoongi places his hand on his younger brother’s left shoulder, the only way to snap him out of his deadly trance; as the younger gives off a dazzling boxy smile before he collects the goods they were originally here for. 

“Got everything?” Yoongi asks Taehyung who just nods in response, making his way towards the door. “Great.” He says as he plucks a lighter from his pocket and walks to the curtains. The smaller of the two men ignites the curtains as he pulls out a cigarette from his khaki pants, tugging on his maroon suspender as he takes a long drag on his cancer stick. As he exhales, blowing a grey cloud of smoke into the flames that start to lick and eat away the fabric, Yoongi slightly smirks as he says, “Let’s burn it up.” 

-  
“I heard you went out dancing last night.”, comes the soft comment from across the breakfast table. 

Though your mind was clouded with the hazy traces of sleep, you briefly remember your exciting night with the man that had his hand around your waist, moving your bodies together to the rhythm so seductively. A blush creeps up over your face as you avoid eye contact from the man sat across from you. 

“Was he handsome?” 

You look up mid-bite, noticing that your companion has barely touched his strawberry crepes - his favorite - from across the black and gold marbled table you were sharing this bright morning. The eggs and bacon you have been munching on do a front flip, your insides twisting around themselves, knowing that there is no way around the situation. You had been careless the night previous - telling Mingyu (your bodyguard) where you were going - and therefore you got caught, “...I did…”

The “legend” the tale of your clan’s claim to fame replays in your mind like a broken record as he looks at you with that harrowing gaze, his cheek casually resting in the palm of his hand as a tired smirk curves up his pretty face. 

Once upon a time, there was a brother and a sister - twins, if you will - fated to live their lives together. The twins were happy, content to live as heads of the household of their powerful family. They - the male twin - ruled with an iron fist and a sly smile. He was a cunning sort of man who knew how to get whatever he wanted from the world. He was clever and had an air of feverish pride embedded in his unbothered, nonchalant behavior. Contrasting to his glorious tale, the female twin was hidden away from the world, kept under the thumb of her commanding brother. She’s said to be the rarest rose, a beauty so striking and a demeanor so fair that she was regarded for being an almost ethereal-like creature. The two ruled in peace, taking down any foe that dares question their absolute authority, often making it a bloody, brutal display so no one would even think about challenging them again. It was harmonious - the two of them and their clan, the Yoon’s, that they rule over. 

And nothing can change that. 

“I didn’t mean to offend you…” Your gaze breaks with him. “I just can’t stay here all the time…” Your orbs slide back up to meet his honey-colored irises and you shiver. 

His brown eyes are trained on your face, slowly tracing the bow of his lips, the line of your jaw. “Hmm...What are we going to do with you?” He snickers as he shakes his head slightly, long silver strands moving with him, slightly crumpled and misplaced, disheveled from his sleep. 

There’s no use in lying you think as you set down your folk, your gaze not leaving his as you say, “I just wanted some fresh air, J-“ 

“Shh.” He cuts you off, holding his free hand that wasn’t cradling his perfect face. “Come here, my darling.” He beckons you with a lazy flick of his pointer finger toward you, pushing his chair out as you get up from yours, coming when you are called like a puppy. He uncrosses his legs as you slide into his lap. 

“My fox…” You coo as you slide onto his lap, you run your fingers through his silky strands as he simpers up to you. The faint smell of clean laundry hits your nose, he never smelt like much. His icy gaze seems to melt as you return the smile, being held in the warmth of his embrace. He has always resembled a fox, those pretty eyes that are full of mischief and mirth at the same time; he was wise, coming over rather callus, but he was immensely playful and passionate all wrapped up in a pretty, perfect package. 

“What are we going to do with you?” He asks as he wraps his hands around you, holding you firmly to the chair he’s imported from France when you said you liked, seeing them in a magazine once. You sigh, a shiver replying down your spine as his mouth trails over your exposed collarbone of your camisole. “My world…” He mumbles as he cranes his neck up to your face, seeking your lips in his. You lean down for a kiss as his hot, coffee breath envelopes your senses as you inhale him, placing your lips upon his fluffy, perfect “M” shaped ones. His tongue swipes against your lower lip and you keen into his mouth, exhaling into his hot cavern. 

He breaks the kiss, huffing a little, his middle twitching to attention as he growls, “Would you like a punishment now or later?” 

“Now.” You say, carding your fingers through his velvety strands. Your middle clenches around nothing as he releases a low, deep hum that vibrates in his throat, making you absolutely weak. 

He smirks, amber-colored eyes turning playful as he says, “Then strip.”

A buzz of excitement floats through you as you stand up and slide your sleep shorts off as he unearths his length from his basketball shorts, relishing in the sight of your naked middle. “I want to cum in you, Y/N.” He says with a wanton moan escaping his puffy lips you had been sucking on. 

God! You think as you sink onto his long, erect member, Yes! Jeonghan! I want you too! 

You inhale, Yoon Jeonghan - your “twin” - smells like coffee at the most. The warmth, inviting notes of the coffee which was weaved with the deep, rich expensive Armani cologne laced with the seductive scent of new, polished leather. He smelt like he was the world’s most luxurious, most defined, elegant charming man, though the scent doesn’t linger, turning into nothingness almost as soon as he gets ready for the day. 

And, in a way, he most certainly was. 

The most powerful, handsome of the mafia leaders in the country - if not that world. Not that you know what a lot of them look like, no. Jeonghan hides you away too often. He just doesn’t want you to be involved with the dirty dealings with the family business. They were all scumbags, filthy vermin who don’t deserve to see the beautiful light of your face - according to your “brother”. Only the heads of the families - the don’s, one might call them - that have pleased Jeonghan in some way are the only ones he deems worthy; he lets you come to “dinner” which was a business meeting in disguise, you brought in as a final bargaining chip, your role in the “family” business secured. 

The mafia community - if not the world - knows that if Yoon Jeonghan brings you out from the depths of the shadows, he must trust them immensely. 

If only the before mentioned “legend” of the Yoon clan that you now belonged to was a real thing. Well, parts of it were true. But the real story is something much sadder, more raw than the tale the outside world knows. 

Once upon a time there were two families. These families were very powerful, each holding different factions of people in their hands. One - the Choi family - controlled the government and police force and the other one - the Lee Family - controlled big banks and had a hand gripped into the economy. Legend has it that whoever breathed so much of a bad word about them meant their life would be ended quicker than the words that leave their lips.

A dirty underbelly of a “family” business the mafia was. 

Both families had a child around the same time - their first child - when the new, younger sons of the family took their position as heads of the households. One had a little girl and the other had a little boy. To keep in the good graces of the families, maintaining a harmonious balance between the two, the children were set to be married when they were old enough to drink. Things were great, quaint and peaceful even amidst the bloodshed and dark veil of secrets that cover the Choi and the Lee families. 

Not all good things are meant to last, though. 

Tragedy strikes when both of the children are five. They are engaging in a play date while the mothers of both families drink tea (the men out of the house - unknowingly falling into a trap of a mafia family that was out for blood for each of their heads) at the Lee family mansion on the north side of town when it happens. A fire is set as vengeance against both families as they had doubled crossed or was wronged by the Choi and Lee families. The details are a little fuzzy because the advisor of the Lee family - Kim Minho - was too busy scrambling up the children and fleeing as the mothers were attacked, getting taken out by sniper rifles. They beg for the young man to keep them safe, wanting him to take the kids into a more fulfilling life than the cold, cruel world of the mafia. 

Except the clutches of fate and destiny are finite.

The advisor and butler of sorts raises the children as his own. Though Minho only knows the callus world of the mafia, never having much of a childhood of his own, the Lee family took him in when he was a young lad himself, working his way up through the ranks to be at the family's side from day one. Despite not having their parents around and going through such a tragic experience, the children were brought up with as much love as Minho could provide for them. To keep them safe, Minho changed their last names to Yoon, making them be twins to keep their identities from rival gangs looking for the last of their clans a secret. 

Though the girl cries a lot, often lulling herself to sleep, bloating her cheeks as she sobs for her family that will never return. The male child, even as a young boy, decides that he would take back his family name and hide the girl away from the world, deciding it was far too cruel for someone as kind and beautiful as her. 

“You will never have tears of sadness while I am alive, I promise you this.” He tells her one day as he holds her hand when they are around eight years old, swearing to her with a very serious face. 

She responded with a smile, smiling brighter than he had ever seen, making his lips part in awe. In that moment, that little girl took comfort, took solace in the person that was supposed to be her twin brother. And at that same moment, that little boy, now named Yoon Jeonghan, was in love with the person that was supposed to be his sister, Yoon Y/N. 

“Ahh! Jeonghan!” You cry, tears climbing to your eyes as he bucks inside of you, brushing past a deep, delicious spot rooted deep in you. 

Your fingers tangle in his silver roots as he pushes you further and further over the edge of pure bliss. You close your eyes and throw your head back as Jeonghan fucks you tenderly, bouncing you on top of him. An inferno of desire pools in your middle and you knew that you were close as the pleasurable ripples of absolute euphoria rocket through your body.

“Oh, fuck!” Your breathing hitches, your blurry orbs fly open, your digits rake through his scalp as he brings you to your high. “Jeonghan~!” You moan, squeezing his shaft as he gently nips at your collarbone, kissing your neck feverishly. You shake, your high clouding your mind for a minute as you are seated on top of him still; you feel him smile onto your skin. 

“No man will ever make you feel this good.” Jeonghan purrs as he smacks your right buttock, slamming your hips down on top of his roughly. “No one dancing with you can make you feel like this.” He smirks as you shake, being slammed down on top of him with feverish need. His thrusts were getting sloppy as his own climax was fast approaching, the lewd slapping, wet skin meeting each other fills the grand kitchen you both were sharing dessert in the midst of your breakfast. He gives two final pumps as you feel his cock twitch inside of you. “Don’t ever sneak out again.” He grunts as he fills you up. 

RING. RING. RING. 

No rest for the wicked, you think as he smiles apologetically at you, barely getting to enjoy his orgasm as he instantly deflates inside of you. Jeonghan pulls out his blaring cell phone out from his pocket as you slide your palms down to cup his face tenderly in your hands. You didn’t want to get off yet even though he shifts, lightly tapping your ass wanting you to take your leave. You lean over him to place soft, chaste kisses on the warm skin of his neck as he answers his “work” phone. 

“Hello?.....Hmm, is that so?.... Arrange a meeting as soon as you can, Jihoon… Yes, after the Chae’s meeting at lunch….Get Joshua to go over to the Kwon estate then? Okay...Yes...I’ll be downstairs soon...Yes….No, I think I’ll wear white today. I don’t think I’ll be getting dirty this afternoon...Yes. Okay, Jihoon, I’ll be down in twenty minutes...Mingyu is to stay with Y/N all day today. Yes. Okay. See you soon.” He says hanging up the phone. 

You swear the only one that could even remotely boss Jeonghan around and survive was Lee Jihoon. Even you struggled most times to even get a hold of him in a dominant sense, but, Jihoon - all five feet five inches of him - could place him under his thumb at least for a brief period of time. 

“Okay, my world,” Jeonghan places his phone on the table behind you as you continue to kiss his warm skin, “I have to get ready for work.”

“Can I please go out to the market and the fashion district today since you won’t be home all day?” You ask with a bright smile, giving him a light peck on the lips before you slide off of him, feeling the combined mixture of fluids gush from your sloppy center. You grimace as he offers you a hand to steady yourself as you get off of his lap. “I won’t leave Mingyu’s side or sight, I promise!”

“Fine.” He smiles that warm, inviting smile you love that seems to stretch to his ears as he tucks himself back inside his elastic shorts. You lean back over him and kiss his lips one more time before he says, “But you are bringing Wonwoo with you”

You try not to let it show how you're feeling on the inside as you pull your own sleep shorts back onto your body. It looks like Jeonghan is busy on his “work phone” so he doesn’t see you Really? You think as you finish your breakfast in a hurry as Jeonghan does the same. Fucking Wonwoo… that stick-in-the-mud… Now you won’t have any fun out and about today. 

-  
“First stop, the Grand Floral Marketplace.” Mingyu happily chirps, humming a little upbeat tune to himself, softly drumming on the steering wheel as Wonwoo continues to scowl in the passenger seat. You think you hear him grumbling about the common public and how noisy they were but you couldn’t be sure.

You were lost in your own world, daydreaming as you watch the buildings and people pass by from the car window. 

The whole ride over you could not help but think of that man you were dancing with last night as well as Jeonghan’s “conversation” with you this morning. Jeonghan didn’t follow you to the nightclub? Maybe he didn’t know until you were home? He was gone even after you got back. You had no idea what time he actually slipped into the sheets behind you until you woke up with morning. It’s probably because you didn’t shower. You still smelt like the outside world to Jeonghan, who was sensitive to smells, like you were. You still chalk it up to the fire, opening your senses more, making you become aware of your surroundings or something. Or maybe you were just crazy? 

Speaking of crazy, wasn’t it just wild that you went out last night!?

You just wanted to have a good time, drink by yourself, not with Jeonghan or his staff. Not that you hated him or them or anything. No. You liked their company, for the most part, and on most days. You just wanted to hang out and be close to people your own age! Have normal experience with young people! That’s all you wanted: a friend or two that wasn’t selected for you. Was that so much to ask? 

Also, speaking of asking, you never got the name of your lively dance partner from the night previous. Who was he? You can still feel him wrapping his hands around your hips, the heat that you both shared, the sound of the bass matching your thumping heart beat, the way he purred in the crook of your neck. You can feel his phantom lips scorching a mark onto your skin there. You brush your fingertips against the area, feeling the scorching traces of where his flesh met yours. You shiver as Mingyu parks the car. He smelt like citrus and spicy cologne. It was a wildly intoxicating scent. 

“We are here!” Mingyu smiles as he shoots you a look in the rear view mirror, breaking your clouding daydream, whisking it away into the back of your mind for now. You smile with a small nod in response as he gets out first, coming to open your door for you. “What do you want to hit first? Vegetables or meats?”

Mingyu has been your bodyguard since you have been a legal adult so he knows what you do and don’t like, spending the most time with him besides Jeonghan. He knows where you like to frequent, where you like to go, what you like to eat, and so on. And you feel like you know him well too; you even consider him a friend. He was your first and only pick to be your bodyguard. Jeonghan let you pick too! Out of all the people Jeonghan was hiring, you had an affinity for him since you first met him. Something about him just made you feel like he was a good person. You know that even though he’s a tall handsome goof, he takes his job very seriously and you hope he didn’t get in trouble for your actions last night. But looking at his friendly smile and the warmth that lights in his eyes, he wasn’t about to tell you even if he did.

You chuckle. “I need to get a new frying pan first. The one I use the most has finally become too burnt to use now.” 

“Your brother requests you to be back at seven, Miss Yoon.” Wonwoo’s deep base reminds you as you step out of the sleek white Lexus - your car, or at least the car the staff uses to drive you around. “You are having dinner at the Moon Palace restaurant tonight.”

Figures. You think rolling your eyes. Jeonghan liked to have dinner almost every Friday at the Moon Palace. It made sense because he was one of the building's investors, giving some of his precious Yoon money away to help his high school friend Moon Taeil achieve his dreams of opening his own restaurant. Jeonghan wasn’t a bad person deep down. No. You know that he’s got a lot of demons he keeps under wraps providing this life for you and your mock father - Minho. It must be a hard life being the head of the most powerful mafia family in the country. 

“Yes, thank you, Wonwoo. We will be back before then, don’t worry your pretty little head off.” You say dryly as you eye the colorful stalls of the open air market that was located in the long park in the middle of the city. 

Mingyu smiles in response as Wonwoo scoffs. 

Walking through the various different vendors with your bodyguards slowly trailing you from behind, giving you as much space as they could without you getting too far away from them in case something happens. But nothing ever happens. Jeonghan did such a great job hiding you away, nobody in the dangerous business of the mafia even knows what you look like. 

The sun was shining and the market was as lively as ever. Your heels click on the concrete and you catch the eye of a middle aged lady shaking her head at you. You flush in response, tucking a stray piece of hair over your ear. You didn’t get to leave the house often, so when you did, you made it a big deal, putting on your best outfits in hopes that a fashion magazine or blog you adore would snap your photo. It was such a nice day today and you feel overdressed in your white blouse and long skirt. Jeonghan was to blame for feeding into your obsession with nice, designer clothes, buying you all sorts of gorgeous frocks and dresses to wear when you went out together. Maybe I should get him something while I’m out today too, to make up for last night?

The bright colors of the brightly brilliant blooms placed around the flower stand catch your eye as you beeline it for the pretty petals. Oh, and they even have tiger lily’s! My favorite! You think as you admire the oranges and yellows streaked with black. They were your weakness too. The flowers were so delicate and soft, pleasing to the eye, their aroma earthy made you want to lay in a field of them. You bend over slightly to take in the stunning plant, inhaling deeply as you hold your purchases in your hands, closing your eyes as you relish in the soft odor from the plant. 

“Those are almost as beautiful as you.” A voice you don’t recognize says behind you. 

You open your eyes and whip around to see two men standing behind you, their hands full of bags from the food portion of the market. 

The one that was taller with dark hair was looking gently down at you, his puffy lips upturned into a kind smile. Your mouth wants to drop open, but you end up gulping instead. This man looked like a Greek god with how beautiful he was, his pale skin contrasting to his dark tresses, his full lips and delicate eyes made him appear to be like something out of a drama you watched. He was stunning! Your gaze flickers briefly to the smaller of the two and you are pleasantly surprised to find that he was equally beautiful! Were they brothers? You think as you eye them up and down. The shorter one was not smiling and his eyes lacked the welcoming depth that the taller of the two did, though you could barely see them hiding under his blonde fringe. His face was rounder but his lips were just as pouty and full as the other man’s. They were both dressed in white button-down T-shirts with suspenders (the taller one had dark-colored suspenders and the shorter one had shiny silver ones) hooked over their shoulders, holding up their khaki dress pants up, topped off with wide-brimmed hats. 

You wanted to ask if they were shooting a movie for they looked like extras in a mobster movie set in the 1920’s, but you held your tongue, curious as to why they had approached you in the first place. Mingyu and Wonwoo take a few steps forward from behind the two men and you touch your nose nonchalantly, signaling to your bodyguards that you were fine. 

“Ah, I beg your pardon ma’am,” The taller of the two manages to tip his hat to you with his soft grin spreading across his perfect face. “I didn’t mean to cause you any distress, I just wanted to compliment such a beautiful lady as yourself.” His warm eyes shine brighter than the sun beating down on your face right now. “The name’s Kim Seokjin and this here,” he extends his free hand as far as it will go toward the smaller of the two, “is my little brother, Jimin.”

“How do you do?” The smaller one responds with a curt nod thrown your way, eyes still glassy and cold as ever. His voice sounds almost robotic, like it was monotone - almost painful to speak out loud. He bites his lower lip and looks away, shying away from the limelight he was thrust into. 

You gulp, a cold shiver running down your spine at the younger of the two’s response for some odd reason. 

All you can do is flush and nod in reply to the taller of the two’s complement. You fidget slightly as the man who said his name was Seokjin comes over and plucks a tiger-lily you were enjoying from its holding pot and the one named Jimin hands the flower tender a few bills in a quiet exchange. Seokjin simpers down at you as he hands you the flower and the blush upon your cheeks blooms across your whole face. You gingerly accept the flower, not really knowing what to say except thank you.

“T-Thank you…”

“Don’t mention it.” Jimin almost snides as he was the one that has paid for your lily. He walks past you, coming to stand next to his brother. In his stride, you get a good whiff of what he smells like: clean linen and vanilla. How very odd. You think as you eye the boy with the silver suspenders on. I wouldn’t have pegged him for such a soft smelling boy! 

Seokjin slinks up to you further and you swear you hear Wonwoo’s sanity snap this far away. Hell, your own sanity was about to come undone. You didn’t get out much and you couldn’t handle the opposite sex flirting with you. Wait, that’s presumptuous of you, Y/N. Is he really flirting with me? What if he’s just being kind?

“For the rarest flower in the garden.” Seokjin’s smile morphs into a smirk as he winks at you, sliding his warm fingertips across yours. He smells like rich orchids and sandalwood you note as he touches you innocently. “Have a good day.”

Seokjin winks again as he takes his leave with his younger brother, throwing you a flying kiss from over his shoulder. He was flirting with me! You watch them get swallowed by the crowd as your heart rate returns to normal. You stand next to the flower stand, looking like a fool, wishing they’d come back and flirt with you just a little longer. 

“Your brother is going to freak when I tell him about this.” Wonwoo nearly growls as they step out of the shadows a few moments later. 

You shoot him a pleading look that screams Please don’t! You seriously didn’t know what worm wiggled it’s way into Wonwoo’s asshole but you surely didn’t want him ruining your fun. 

“Nothing happened so nothing shall be reported.” Mingyu - your lord and savior - steps in as he takes your bags from your hands, gazing down at you with a cheeky smile. “Okay, time to go princess.” Mingyu chuckles as he corrals you toward the car. 

“Can I please stop off at the store Jeonghan gets his watches from?” You beg before you step into the back seat of your Lexus. “Please? We still have time!” You ask again, turning on the puppy dog eyes up at him. “I want to get my brother something to wear tonight.” 

Your tall bodyguard sighs as he nods his head, pursing his lips as he says, “Fine!”

You squeal, hugging him tightly before you get into the vehicle. He chuckles as you unhand him, returning to the driver's seat

“But, we are setting a timer because I’m not getting in trouble for you shenanigans again!” He says wiggling his finger at you in the back seat. 

“Sorry, ‘Gyu.” You say earnestly, buckling your seat belt with a sheepish smile gracing your features. “You know I love you right.” You tease as he roars the engine to life. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I know.”

-  
“Mr. Yoon.” The clear, deep baritone of the person this emergency meeting was held for briskly walks through the hotel room, commanding all the attention from his staff onto the taller of the two. 

Jeonghan hates that. Anything or anyone that directs the power that wasn’t him. He was the most influential person in the room. Can’t anyone see that? Yoon Jeonghan. He could kill this guy if he merely looked in Hansol’s direction; the sharpshooter would take him out faster than he could blink. And Jeonghan would revel with the fact that he would have more blood on his hands and bodies on the floor. 

His white-button crisp and blonde hair was pushed back, slicked away from his face with gel, his thin copper glasses sat upon his face delicately as his amber-colored eyes looked down upon Jeonghan. 

This man is a fool to think he can intimidate me. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” A hand is outstretched in Jeonghan’s direction. He does his best to smile and take it with a firm grip, the tension in the air thick and weighing on the group of men already. “My name is Kim Namjoon and there are a few things I’d like to discuss with you.” 

He’s only brought two men with him, Jeonghan thinks as he offers him a cigar eyeing the lanky boy with the doe eyes and the shorter man with his hands stuffed inside of his pockets. The hotel was non-smoking but they made an exception for him when he conducted his meetings in one of their many conference rooms. After all, it was his money that built the hotel in the first place. The man declines with a smile and a shake of his head and Jeonghan’s eye twitches in irritation. How dare this man think he is anything but better than I! Underestimate me, and you’ll be a dead man. Jeonghan thinks throwing daggers at this man - this Kim Namjoon’s - direction. 

What were they playing at? Dressing in matching shirts, looking like they belonged in the early 1900’s with their clothing choices. How strange. Jeonghan notes

“What can I do for you, gentlemen?” Jeonghan asks as he sits, the staff behind him silent as the meeting begins.

“Ah, forgive me for not introducing my brothers I brought with me today.” He chuckles as he extends an arm to his left. “This is Yoongi,” the stoic smaller man nods, “and this is Jungkook.” He extends his right arm to the taller of the men behind him. The boy bows deeply but says nothing either, silently taking his place behind Namjoon who sits down finally. 

“Charmed.” Jeonghan just nods a few times, snapping his fingers at Seungkwan to fetch him a drink. He nods and disappears toward the bar of the hotel, knowing what his boss likes immediately. “Now, I am a busy man as you may know, so please, let’s not waste my time.” Jeonghan threatens him gently. He had no time for games today. No. Fridays were important days and he has a date he has to look his best for tonight. He thumbs the diamond earring container in his pocket he purchased for Y/N this morning, worried he’d be too harsh with her. 

Seungkwan hands Mr. Yoon his drink as Jeonghan nods at his choice, stepping back into the row of his staff quietly. 

“Of course, you are a busy man!” Namjoon chuckles, dimples popping out of his cheeks, eyes disappearing as his laughs. “You have an empire to run so I’ll be blunt.” His demeanor switches from overly friendly to something sinister and dark as soon as he opens his eyes again, glaring at Jeonghan across the table. “I am the leader of the Bangtan Boys - the group you tried to eradicate five years ago.”

Jeonghan almost spits his whisky straight out. How? Weren’t they dead? Didn’t I collect their bones from the crime scene before the police showed up? 

“I have the same rotten dirt I had on you before you tried to kill us and now I’ve obtained more to be able to bury you with.” Namjoon smiles an evil smile across the table as a manilla-colored folder is placed in Namjoon’s hands from the shorter brother. “The last thing the politician Jackson Wang said before he was murdered by my second youngest brother was about how your paws are rigging the voting for the governor - Mark Tuan - in the upcoming election, as well as your attempts to cover up your money laundering, illegal drug rings on the south side, as well as pocketing some gun trades on the east side, and don’t get me started on your tax evasions!” He laughs darkly and Jeonghan bristles.

“So why are you here bringing this to my attention?” He snides, taking another drink though he no longer enjoys the sour cocktail as it slides down his throat. “Would you like financial compensation in exchange for your silence, is that it?” Jeonghan muses, mildly amused by this man across from him. 

“I want that as well as an extra incentive to know that you will not go back on your word and try to murder my clan again.” Namjoon nods, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

“Oh-ho! Do you now?” Jeonghan laughs as he sits back in his chair, bouncing in it with a playful smirk spreader across his face. “And what is it that you desire?”

Pompous, low-life bastard! How dare he treat me like this in front of his staff! 

“I want your sister as my bride and she will come live at the Kim estate with me.” Namjoon firmly states as Jeonghan freezes in his seat. The Yoon family staff shift uncomfortably behind Jeonghan, knowing just what a bad move the other “businessman” had just made. 

It was not wise to speak of her - ever - and it was not smart to use her as a bargaining chip against him. The last clan that did that got fed to hungry bull sharks off the coast. Jeonghan was not playing around when it came to his sister. He doesn’t even know how this low-level thug knows all of these things anyway. 

Jeonghan knew he didn’t care for this man, but now, all he wanted to do was blow his brains out with Joshua’s concealed Desert Eagle. Too bad he wore white today and he didn’t want to give him the pleasure of a quick death. 

“Is that so? If you think you can come in here and intimidate me with your threatening words, I can assure you-“

“Not a threat, Mr. Yoon. It is a statement. An assurance.” Namjoon smirks over the frames of his copper-colored glasses. “You can try to kill us all again, but third time’s a charm, I won’t be as nice as I am being now.” He growls, threatening tone directed at Jeonghan's narrowed gaze. “I will ruin you faster than you can take a sip of that drink in your hand.” He points. “If your sister won’t marry me, she will be killed. I can promise you that.” Namjoon declares.

Jeonghan’s eye twitches in frustration and anger again. His hands were tied. These bastards were crazy and unpredictable and he couldn’t risk Y/N being killed so carelessly because Jeonghan wasn’t going to take them seriously. He knew this man wasn’t lying or bluffing. He would kill Y/N in cold blood if he wasn’t careful. He had to play his cards right, though it was the only queen in his deck.

“Do we have a deal?” Namjoon asks, outstretching his large palm again as he smiles that dimpled grin at Jeonghan again. Jeonghan takes his hand slowly. The grip more firm, the air more condescending than it was a mere few minutes ago. “I’ll give her a week to pack her bags out of your penthouse.” Namjoon says as he stands, taking his leave before he lingers in the doorway as he says, “I look forward to meeting my wife.”

The door closes behind him and Jeonghan looks at the wooden item in disbelief. He tilts his head back, chugging the alcohol before smashing in on the tile floor in a fit of rage that overtakes his body.

“Boss!” Jihoon yelps as the staff jumps at Jeonghan’s actions, never witnessing him acting quite like this. 

How dare he try to take Y/N from me! How dare this bastard know this much about me! Mark my words, Kim Namjoon, Bangtan Boys, I will murder you for good this time and I’ll use my “sister” to find out all she can about you. 

-  
“Which one do you think he’ll like better?” You ask your bodyguards, holding up two different ties - one an emerald green with a “Y” in the middle and the other a lavender colored tie with silver sheen to the fabric. You just wanted to get Jeonghan something nice for letting you have a day out and about. And to make up for sneaking out the other night. 

“Get them both and let’s go.” Wonwoo grumbles as Mingyu rubs his chin in his hand looking back and forth between the items you hold up to them. 

“Personally,” a deep rumble of a voice behind you startles you as you promptly turn around, coming face to face with an extremely attractive man with tan skin. “I would pick this one.” An arm reaches over you as his pointer finger taps it gently. What is it with you and getting snuck up on today? You think as you flush, setting down the green one immediately. 

You touch your nose as you feel the two next to you rile at yet another man too close in your personal bubble, wanting them to back off slightly. He smells like musk and deep rich roses, a fitting combination for a man who looks and sounds like that. What a tall drink of water you think drinking him in for all he is worth. His tan skin seems to sparkle in the dim lights of the gentleman’s accessory shop and if you aren’t mistaken, there is a sparkle in his amber eyes that burns when you make eye contact with him. 

He’s dressed the same way as Seokjin and Jimin were earlier, though his suspenders were a rich blood red-color making him look more luxurious than he already appeared. Is he brother’s with Seokjin and Jimin as well? You can’t help but think as your orbs can’t peel away from the almost hypnotic beauty that was this man. 

This mystery man leans over, holding the tie from the end you are, long, warm fingers brushing your skin as your eyes go wide with shock. “The man you are purchasing this for,” he slowly slides his hands down, his deep, sensual voice making you fall into a trance, “is going to be a lucky one receiving a gift from a woman such as yourself.” His hands leave the tie and you audibly gulp, watching a salacious smirk curve up his handsome face. 

You look away as he winks under his long, dark curls; the blush you can’t seem to get rid of today deepens as he openly flirts with you in front of your two bodyguards. 

“Who are you talking to Taehyu-oh!” Your attention is pulled away by the mysterious man as a different man with cherry colored hair and the world’s widest smile you’ve ever seen steps around a tall mirror in the tiny haberdashery. His fiery eyes flick from the man with the red suspenders to yourself several times with a Cheshire-cat like grin. The redhead cackles like a maniac, tipping his head back, taking delight in whatever appeared to be happening between the two of you. Your eyes rake over his clothing - his mustard yellow suspenders catching your eye - and his sharp jawline makes you feel some type of way as you watch his Adam’s apple bob up and down in his throat. “Taehyung! You found my dance partner!” 

Your breathing hitches as his fit of chuckles finds your ears, looking at his veiny hands that were clutching his stomach were the exact pair that was holding you flush to his soothed skin last night. Those hands that made you sweat and shake with just the sheer thought of them. The man from last night! His clear, precise tone was ever present, even in his chuckle. 

The cherry-haired man tips his head back down, ceasing his movements as he sets his bright orbs upon you. This man reminded you of a wild animal: very unpredictable, down-right vicious, and almost carnivorous. His gaze was predatory, making you shiver with anxiety bubbling underneath the surface of your skin. “God, you’re more beautiful in this light than that of Club Irregular.” He says stepping close to you, so close you can smell his scent of spicy, fresh cologne and citrus.

He inhales deeply and you miss the two tall men behind you start their slow approach, scowls on their handsome faces, ready to defend you if need be. “Drunk Hobi and sober Hobi have expensive tastes then.” He says with that hungry glaze fogging up his eyes, smirk still rooted on his lips as he steps next to this other man named Taehyung. “If only I got to do what I really wanted to do if you hadn’t run off like you did.” He says licking his lips. 

Your eyes blow wide and your grip around the fancy, lavender tie goes slack, causing it to slip from your grasp and onto the hardwood of the shop. Taehyung bends over to retrieve it for you as your dance partner extends his hand to trace your jaw bone with the back of his pretty digits.

Before he could touch you, though, it’s slapped away from connecting with your face with powerful force. 

“I think it’s time to go, Miss.” Wonwoo growls with his deep bass as he steps in from the side of you, putting a body in between you and the man about to touch you so callously. Your dance partner's smile doesn’t fade and his eyes don’t even register that someone is next to you, glaring daggers into his sharp-flawless face. His eyes bore into your soul, making your breathing come out shallowly as you stare back into the pools of amber that are ignited with something unknown in them. 

What is this? You can’t move, frozen under the spell that your dance partner has you under. The little hairs are standing at attention all over your flesh, your throat running dry, your palms dampening with sweat as your body is screaming at you that you are in danger. 

“Yes, you have somewhere you have to be now, Miss.” Mingyu grabs your shoulders, leading you far away from the scene of a possible fight in the quaint little store. You throw a look over your shoulder as Mingyu escorts you away from the two men dressed in suspenders. “Let’s go.” Mingyu hisses as his grip tightens on your shoulders as Wonwoo lifts his upper lip to sneer at the cherry-haired man. 

Your eyes nearly pop out of your sockets as you see Taehyung still crouched over, locking a heated stare with you. His eyes flutter close as he deeply inhales the tie you had dropped, letting a deep moan out of his throat as you are (gently) pushed out of the shop you had been lingering inside of. 

“Can’t wait to see you again, Jagi-ah.” Taehyung’s eyes pop open, as he whispers to himself while Hoseok starts laughing like a high hyena would, watching their prey exit the store quickly. 

“Please don’t report this.” You whisper up to your tall bodyguard. 

Mingyu, who is far too good to you, just says, “Nothing to report because nothing happened.” 

-  
Dinner at The Moon Palace was always a pleasant experience, full of light conversation, a comfortable atmosphere, and delicious food. You enjoyed coming here, sitting at your usual table on the upper floor in the corner, dressing to the nines in whatever dress your “brother” had picked out for you, having all the champagne in the world - you greatly looked forward to Friday’s. 

But, today, something was off. 

It wasn’t the juicy steak or the semi-sweet alcohol. It wasn’t your muted pink dress being too tight around your rib cage, or the opal pearls around your neck too uncomfortable, nor was it your peach heels pinching the back of your ankles. No, none of that was truly bothering you. 

You look up over the rim of the champagne glass across to your dinner date who was dressed in a fine looking traditional black suit. 

Jeonghan’s cool and nonchalant persona seemed rattled. His long silver hair he takes a long time styling seemed out of place. His pretty eyes seem sunken in almost, tired from the work week catching up to him. Did a meeting go sour today? You think watching him focus on cutting his steak, slicing the item to and fro with his jagged knife. His dark brows were furrowed as his mind is off somewhere else rather than enjoying an expensive meal with you. Did Mingyu or Wonwoo report what had happened today? No, there's no way! He gave you his word! And Mingyu isn’t anything but loyal.

You chance a glance up at Jeonghan again and you feel yourself biting your lip. 

He seemed to be in a terrible mood, a somber blue aura hanging around him like a pathetic little storm cloud. He barely said anything when he greeted me today too… Speaking the bare minimum, hardly contributing to the stagnate conversation. 

Usually, Friday’s were one of celebration - his work week over, reveling in the fact that he was going to spend his weekend hulled up in the penthouse with you. Or fly you to one of his private islands for a surprise beach getaway. Both of which you quite enjoyed. 

Jeonghan lets out a deep sigh as he downs his sparkling, golden liquid in one easy tilt of his head. Oh, no. This is not good. Jeonghan was not an alcoholic by your standards, but like your adopted-father Minho, he often turned to the bottle when things were going awry in his life. 

You didn’t want to impose - especially with his “business” dealings - but you would like to know what was going on inside that mess of a mind he’s got going on right now. 

Setting your half-drank glass on the clothed table, you reach out for Jeonghan’s free hand that rests upon the table. You set a sheepish, almost embarrassed smile on your red, painted lips, looking at him earnestly. Silver hair falls in his face as he looks from your hand resting upon his back to your face. 

“I told you not to touch me in public.” He sneers, ripping his hand out from under yours. He continues to eat his food, shoveling pieces of meat in his mouth, not making eye contact, not acknowledging that you exist a mere few feet from him. 

Your lips part in shock, brows upturned in disbelief that he would act this way toward you. What the fuck has gotten into him? He’s never acted so cold and unfeeling towards you. Ever. True, he’s told you not to touch him in public, but you both break that rule all the time, latching onto each other’s arms when you window shop, holding each other tenderly 

“Jeonghan, what is the matter?” You ask, your voice full of hurt.

His brows knit deeper toward his nose as his nostrils flare. “What’s the matter?” The tone of his voice was like ice. His pupils slide up to meet yours and he aggressively sets his utensils down on his plate. The sound was loud and jarring, making you wince in response. “Nothing is the matter.” Jeonghan snides, venom laced in his words. 

A few pairs of eyes from couples at other tables glance over to your table because of Jeonghan's forceful actions, making the calm air around hostile in an instant. 

“Something must be wrong for you to be acting like this.” You push, sitting quietly. 

“Nothing. Is. Wrong.” He grits his teeth, knuckles turning white from re-gripping his fork tightly.

“Jeonghan.” You smile as you continue on this dangerous path. “I am just worried about you is all-“

“I think you need to do what you do best and sit there, be pretty, and keep quiet.” He says, cutting you off, throwing daggers into your visibly hurt face. Your heart clenches in on itself and your breathing catches in your throat as he drives his point home by tacking on, “It’s all you are good at: being the airheaded, ignorant sister.”

You stand, clenching your fists at your sides, the sound of the chair scraping across the floor harshly makes the whole floor of the restaurant glance over in your direction. Your eyes fill with tears as you bottom lip quivers as he lazily glances up at you in your emotional wake. 

It hurts so much because it’s true. Your mind whispers to you as his eyes glaze over with that hard, steely look he brings home with him from time to time. 

You step around the table past Jeonghan sitting down as he stops you in tracks as he grabs your wrist. “Where do you think you are going?” He asks you, his tone still chilly and frigid. 

“Th-The bathroom.” You choke out, not looking down at him though your blurry vision, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry. 

He releases his hand around your wrist and you take out like a bat out of hell down out of the dining room, racing through the corridor. Luckily, his staff never comes onto the top floor except Mingyu and Jihoon who were the only two who have witnessed the whole thing happening anyway, watching you with solemn expressions as you take off past them, turning down the hall toward the ladies room. Tears trickle down your face, your makeup you took pride in creating today, was ruined. Sure, you’ve had minor verbal fights with Jeonghan before but it was usually about something you had done or said. 

Never something so out of the blue like this. 

You stop as you catch sight of the neon green sign blinking in the hallway. I’m leaving. You decide as you bite your trembling lip. Your heeled-clad feet carry you down the stairs, your peach dress fluttering behind you as you descend the concrete stairwell. What have I done to him? You think as you hit the flat of the first floor, continuing down to the ground level where the street was. How dare he act so unfeeling to me! I thought we made up for last night with this morning?! You choke on a sob that tries to leave your throat as you reach the side door, wiping away the tears that flow from your sockets. 

Your chest heaves as you try to steady your breathing before you push the heavy door open to the ground floor.

The city is alive and well tonight as cars honk, drunk people laugh and mingle, and street performers do all sorts of tricks for people to pay attention to them. The lights from vehicle headlights and office buildings bounce off your blurry vision as you shuffle into the crowd, stepping from the depths of the alley. Holding it together was proving to be more difficult than you originally planned. God, why were you like this? So pathetically moping about, running away from your problems like the little bitch you were. Maybe Jeonghan was right? Maybe all I’m useful for is being an airhead?

Your mind was a fuzzy mess and your eyes were filled with salty tears, downcast to the ground so it was no surprise when you ran into someone on the busy street in your haste to flee. 

“Sorry,” you mumble as you step around the person you’ve just bumped into quickly. “Pardon me.” You say softly with a slight bow as you pass by their tall frame.

You cock your head to the side. Leather bound books and pine. What a peculiar smell. 

The person watches you go over the rim of his copper glasses, a small smirk rising to his face, a dimple appearing on his handsome face. His height gave him an advantage over some of the heads in the crowds as he watches you weave in and out of groups of people, dodging running into more innocent people. “Jungkook.” He says as he takes the black handkerchief from his breast pocket, not losing sight of her as the youngest brother turns to him. “Follow her until she returns home to her brother’s house tonight.” The tallest brother hands the youngest the item as he places it in his back pocket. “I trust you’ll do a neat job so we won’t have to call your hyungs to clean up any mess?” 

Jungkook nods silently as he takes off into the hoards of people to trail after her.

“He’s unarmed.” Yoongi rasps beside the leader of the Bangtan Boys. 

“He’s our golden boy. He’ll be fine.” Namjoon says with a smile as he pats Yoongi on the shoulder, continuing their way through the sea of human bodies. “Besides, it’ll give Jungkook some time to warm up to her and see how perfect she is for us.” 

-  
You weren’t sure what time it was, if it was even a decent hour yet or not. All you know is your feet hurt, you have no idea where you are, and Jeonghan is definitely going to kill you. 

“Ah-fuck.” You hiss, sliding down the wall of a brick building somewhere deep within the city. Your feet sure did carry you far you think as you remove your heels from the back of your ankles. In the dim light from the golden street light above you, you can see that you’ve rubbed your flesh raw, breaking the barrier of the layers of skin so that blood was visible. 

Swallow your pride and go home, Y/N. You’ve done enough moping around for today. 

Your cell phone and purse were back at the restaurant and hopefully in Jeonghan’s hands. You didn't know if he was really letting you sort your feelings out on the street or if he truly didn’t know where you were? In any case, you were tired and you had no money to make it in this cruel world so you decided to suck it up and resort to desperate measures. You rest your head back against the bricks as you press the tracking button under your sole in your peach-colored heel Jeonghan had installed in all of your shoes as a “just-in-case” option. 

Minghao, chief of all the technology the Yoon family uses, should get the signal for you through all his tracking devices and send Mingyu to come fetch you. 

“Yah!” A voice from the shadows startles you, your eyes flying open as you see who approaches you, and your heart drops. “What’s a pretty hidden gem like you doing all the way out here on the south side?” 

They know who I am. Your heartbeat thunders against your sternum. South side? Oh fuck! You think, eyes darting around for a weapon to defend yourself on the gravel. If this is who I think it is, this is Monsta territory and they don’t play nice with Jeonghan.

“Let’s hold her for ransom.” Another voice joins in as they step into your pool of light from overhead. “Her brother would pay a fortune for her.”

No. 

Seven muscled clad in black leather and dangling chains appear in a semi-circle around you, closing you into the wall. Any escape route closed off. Your clutch your shoe as you know that your bodyguard would be here any second. You just had to hold them off - spare yourself a little more time. 

“I-I’m not sure who you are talking about?” You sheepishly grin, trying to maintain a level head. “I don’t have a brother.” 

“Are you not Yoon Y/N? Sister of the infamous Yoon Jeonghan?” One asks. 

“No, I’ve never heard of such a man!” You scoff. “I’m simply taking a stroll and I stopped because I wore the wrong shoes, so don’t mind me.” You shake your head, hoping your lie was convincing. 

The seven stop their advances glancing around at each other in disbelief. The group grows quiet for a moment, as the shortest one quips, “Your ring on your hand is the Yoon family chest.” 

The smile on your face falls as theirs grows. 

Oh, fuck! 

“Just the name alone will grant us a handsome sum of money.” A deep voice echos off the walls of the alleyway. They descend on you faster, but not before someone wearing peach colored suspenders seemingly drops down from the heavens to be in front of you. 

Who now? More suspender-wearing boys? Your poor heart can’t bear this. 

“And who is this?” The tallest one gripes, pointing to the man in between you and the gang members. 

A wash of silence sweeps the alley as the man in the suspenders just shrugs, mocking them surely with a casual expression.

“Yah! Stay out of our business, you little punk!” Says one of the gang members. 

One of them takes out a long knife from their pockets and starts running it toward the man in the middle, roaring as he charges forward. Suspender-boy flips this man with his shoe and tosses him into a member nearby. Two more join the fight, but they are knocked bloodied and unconscious with three quick punches by your hero wearing peach-colored suspenders that match the color of your heels. This boy moves like he was a professional athlete, floating through the night air as he maintains a grounded center, yet is light on his feet, dodging and delivering quick, powerful blows to their bodies.

It felt like one of those superhero stories where the savior swoops in dramatically, here to rescue you at the very last second. 

The alley is filled with grunts and growls and the gang men are left panting and heaving for this kid to show them mercy. Your brows shoot up to your forehead as you watch this boy flawlessly flip and throw members of the gang over his shoulders, using only his fists and feet as a means to defend himself. Who was this kid and where did he come from? Was he tailing you? Surely your brother would not have sent him. 

The gang members of Monsta groan and plead for this kid to stop wailing on them as they are knocked repeatedly to the concrete that becomes smattered with their blood. They eventually scramble away, leaving you and your mysterious knight with long hair to be left alone under the streetlight once more. 

Your eyes find the tiny waist of the man before you, trying to figure out just who he is. He does not turn around though you can hear him gasping for breath, his shoulders moving up and down as he catches his breath. He certainly worked up a sweat while still keeping his hat firmly upon his head. 

Quite impressive really. 

“Wh-Who are you?” You ask as you stand to your naked feet, knees wobbling slightly as you brace against the building. 

He turns around and you are met with big, brown doe eyes, golden skin, a bunny-like grin, and some dark hair sticking to his forehead. 

Oh, isn’t he something? You’ve decided even before you looked at his face that he was a dazzling character. Your day has been plagued by beautiful men and continues to be. What a cruel world to do this to you. 

He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a black cloth and extends it to you all within the same breath of the horn of our car blares through the silent night air. You take the cloth with a little “K” written on the top as he smirks, winking at you as he takes off into the velvet blackness of the night. You look down at the fabric in your hands and you smile, stuffing it into your bra for safe keeping as the sound of the car door opening is heard. You look back up longingly in the direction of the young man as you take a hold of your heels in your hand..

He smells of peaches and lemon.

“Y/N!” Mingyu shouts from behind you. “Where have you been?!” You cringe at his tone, coming back to reality you have to go back home to. “What were you thinking?” You give him a sheepish shrug. “Jeonghan is going to kill you.” 

-  
“How could you do this to me?” Jeonghan demands as soon as Mingyu almost throws you inside the penthouse, wanting little to do with the irritated beautiful man that you certainly have to. “Y/N, I’ve been worried sick about you!” 

You give him a wry smile as you place your heels in your shoe area at the front of the house. If you play your cards right you might be able to wiggle out of this! You think with a quick sigh. “Jeonghan, I-“ 

“What were you thinking?!” He screams, throwing his hands down at his sides, stomping his dress shoes on the hardwood like a child. “You could have been seriously hurt!” He continues as you breeze past him, heading towards your room you share. Your ankles throb as your eye twitches in irritation. If he only knows how much my feet hurt right now... “Are you listening to me?” He yells, aggressively tailing you down the corridor.

“I know.” You respond passively. “I am.”

You haven’t seen him this worked up since he caught a few men trying to sneak into your home when he was first starting out in the business. “Then why are you acting like this?” He grabs your wrist, spinning you around on the hardwood to look at him. You make a noise of protest, his grip not really hurting you, you were more shocked than anything. His nostrils flare in irritation and his usually warm gaze is replaced with something filled with malice. “How could you hurt me like this? I could have lost you for good!”

How could you hurt me like this?! Is what you really wanted to ask him. But you refrain. 

Your pupils instead flick from his one eye to his other eye, you were looking for something you couldn’t find as frustration coats his features. 

Twisting your wrist out of his hold, you straighten your spine and continue to head towards your room. I don’t need to explain myself to you! You mentally stick your tongue out in his direction. He’s treating me more like a child than usual tonight. You really didn’t mind being hidden under the thumb of Jeonghan, tucked inside of the confined cell of the penthouse or hideaway of the Yoon family. You enjoyed the life you had for the most part, even though it meant the simple threads of freedom were stitched and weaved with Jeonghan’s bloody hands in the fibers. 

“Y/N!” He shouts as he shoves you against the wall, jostling the painting behind you and your nerves. Your chest heaves as he seethes, caging you in between his arms, caught against the expensive painting and your lover. He doesn’t smell like liquor...In all the times that Jeonghan has fought with you, he has never laid a finger on you, never threatened you in any capacity - never breathed or dared about harming you. So, needless to say this is a shock. 

Your bottom lip trembles as your eyes blow wide with fear. 

“Answer me!” He demands, slamming one of his hands on the wall making you wince. His silver strands of hair covering his face while he continues to be irate with you. His own shoulders shake with something akin to rage. “What were you doing running away from me?” 

“I was just doing what I do best,” you give him a tired, challenging smile, your tone curt, “being a dumbass airhead.” 

You know you shouldn’t have said it. Your brain was yelling at you to not say the words you were thinking. Your judgement was clouded though, your own annoyance with the situation breaking free from the chains of your mind. But you wanted to and there lies the problem. You have grown defiant and carefree and you know that scares Jeonghan. It scares him because he didn’t want to lose you in capacity. He didn’t want his grip upon anything he controls to be ripped from the seams he's created only to be torn away - especially the ties he’s created with you. 

Your head is moved to the side violently, but not by your own doing. The sting of the blow to your cheek draws tears to your eyes for the second time today. Your eyes slide to the sides of your sockets, looking at the man who’s left a reddening imprint on the side of your face he’s said he cherishes immensely. 

Jeonghan has backhanded you, struck you because he did not like the words that came out of your mouth. 

Your mouth parts, but, you are unable to make a sound. You were too upset at what had happened. Your brain was trying to figure out what just occurred. 

He...hit me…...Jeonghan hit me. 

He heaves, silver hair covering one side of his face. A second strike happens but this time it’s in the depths of your mind that realizes something. You don’t recognize him. Right now you have no idea who he is. He wasn’t the Jeonghan you grew up with - your “brother”. He wasn’t the Jeonghan you spent our whole life getting to know. He was something far more sinister than any nightmare you’ve ever had.

He was a self-made Yoon, mafia don of the Yoon family that controls every aspect of this country and then some. The selfish, cool-nonchalant, cunning head of the house - Yoon Jeonghan. The devil with silver hair, the man that everyone feared and respected was the man that had hit you. 

Weren’t they all the same person though?

Lightning strikes the ground somewhere outside, the flashing lights illuminating his angry features, the whites of his eyes glowing under his disheveled hair. The weatherman said it was going to rain tonight, but you really wish it wasn’t. It just added an uneasy air to the mood surrounding you two. 

His eyes expand, his enraged features falling, morphing into one of concern as a tear silently streaks down your cheek he had struck. He reaches for you with the hand he had used to hurt you. You wince, withdrawing into yourself further. If he was going to hit you again he might as well get it over with and not take his time. “Y/N...I…” He mutters as you flatten your body to wall more, closing your eyes as your knees quiver. 

What was there to say? What could he say to make this better?

He - Yoon Jeonghan - was never sorry for anything he has ever done in his life. Why should he be sorry about hitting the only person he’s ever cared about in his life besides your adopted father. 

Jeonghan straightens himself up as he clears his throat, tucking his long hair behind his ear, smoothing his suit down as he uncages you from the wall. Thunder rumbles ominously somewhere in the distance, rolling into the penthouse with an eerie feel to your home. 

In this moment, the person you sought comfort in, solace for all your good and bad days was no more. He had dropped his masked persona around you, revealing the monster that he really is. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch tonight, Y/N.” He retreats to your room, his tone like that of a kicked puppy, though he was the one that hurt you. 

In these passing moments where he silently gathers some clothes and marches to the couch you continue to question your thoughts of him as the storm moves into the city. 

Has he ever truly loved you? Was all the fluffy, kind things he’s told you in vain? Was his proclamation of his feelings to you false? Has he honestly ever felt anything beside lust for you? Were the tender moments shared together fake? All for show? Was that a lie too? They called him a playboy but had never brought anyone home besides you...A lightbulb goes off in your head as you strip yourself from the fancy garment Jeonghan had purchased for you. It all made sense now...Every late night of him smelling like different perfume and cigarettes, with the fainted hint of sweat and sex lingering on him was palpable. He can go off doing whatever he wanted at night but you were chastised for dancing and hit for throwing his words back into his face. 

A sob rips from your throat as you cry into your hands. You climb onto the bed as you realize you were just as much to blame for this fucked up relationship like he is. 

You thought you were just going crazy and put out every single bad thought or mean-spirited phrase they said about him. You removed it from your mind because you were the one, blinded by your own selfish feelings of love for him. You didn’t want it to be true. You wanted to live in your own happy world with Jeonghan for the rest of your life and not care about what he was really doing behind the scenes. Part of you wanted to be stuck in the house like some sort of live-in doll that he wanted to play with when he wanted to. 

You loved Jeonghan...not the other way around. 

And that hurts the most you think as the thunder, lightning, and rain dance outside your window drowning out your cries. It hurts because it's true. 

-  
A week is both the slowest moving as well as the fastest moving period of time that you’ve ever experienced. 

It goes by slowly because you shut yourself in the house, avoiding contact with anyone other than Mingyu - especially Jeonghan. Though, he doesn’t come home often. If he does, it’s to grab a new suit and paperwork from a rival gang or something, smelling of strong liquor and pathetic sadness. He tries to make small talk with you but you can't even look at him, too scared to be in the same room without Mingyu now. You feel isolated but you also think you needed it as you sleep and eat through a lot of your feelings, trying to sort out how you were feeling throughout the weekend. 

When Monday rolls around, you learn through an accidental conversation with Jihoon over breakfast that you would be attending a business meeting Friday, but you will not be coming back. “Married to Kim Namjoon of the Bangtan Boys. Per the boss’ request.” 

You drop your coffee cup on the ground as the bitter bean juice smashes in shards around you, reality hitting you harder than Jeonghan could ever. 

Married? More like shipped off so he doesn’t have to deal with me anymore. Sold off like a piece of meat at an auction, huh? You hiccup, crying as you try to pick up the pieces of the French tea set Jeonghan purchased for your birthday one year. Mingyu picks you up bridal-style and back to your room as several staff remove you and the glass from the floor of the penthouse. 

When Jeonghan returns that night, you ask him about it in a moment of bravery as you and Mingyu have a mini-spa night for yourselves - which was Mingyu’s suggestion to cure your blues that ripples through your life currently. Your heart hurts as you think about what is to happen in five days. What will you do without this tall giant? Who will bail you out of all your situations now? 

With a heavy heart, you realize the only men that have been consistent in your life was Mingyu and your adopted father, Minho. Not Jeonghan. Not any of his other staff. Just Mingyu and Minho. 

You remember the way Mingyu held your hand several days ago when you were getting scolded by Jeonghan, proclaiming, “I’ll be here for you no matter what.” Smiling his goofy, gorgeous grin you adore. 

Maybe you would have had an easier life if you fell in love with your bodyguard and not your fake brother? 

“It’s true, yes.” Jeonghan solemnly responds as he tells you about the arrangements he is taking to move your clothes and personal belongings to their home, but they are being rather difficult about it, insisting that you wait until the day of the ceremony.

“I suppose I don’t get a say in that either?” You retort, tone icy and eyes narrowed.

Jeonghan looks at you, hurt pooling in his bloodshot eyes as he shakes his head. “Nothing but your gown. You will be acting as a spy when you are in the house, reporting to me about everything and all their weaknesses so I can come and claim you back.” 

No amount of face masks or chick flicks could help you work your way through the pain and betrayal that seeps through you. 

It solidifies the fact that you are a chess piece on Yoon Jeonghan’s board. 

Wednesday came and went as a plethora of bridal magazines are given to you by Jun, the man that makes all the custom garments for your brother. He said he needed a decision by tonight so he could set to work but you felt nauseous just by looking at all the happy brides on the covers. Mingyu helped you through some of them, picking out ones he thought you’d look best in which was funny because you haven’t had a shower or changed clothes since Friday. Mingyu holds up one that you take more interest in than the others and it's decided then. 

You settle on a simple lace gown with long sleeves and an open back with no train and a simple sheer veil like the model pictured. 

Thursday was spent getting waxed, shaved, and prepared for the next day as you spend it in a beauty salon in the bottom of the building that the penthouse is on. Your clothes are mostly packed as you come back, hair glowing and legs smooth and buttery. You couldn’t help but think about the man you were supposed to marry tomorrow.

Thoughts pass as you wistfully sigh, staring at the tiger lily in the vase next to your nightstand. 

Was he kind? Would he care about you? What did he look like? Was he as ruthless as Jeonghan? Was he gentle or was he rough? Did he get his hands dirty or did he have his staff take care of everything for him? Was he violent? Would he hit you like Jeonghan did? Would he want to sleep in the same bed as you? Would he demand a child to continue his bloodline? 

Good luck with that you think as the esthetician rips the hard wax strip off your calve. Jeonghan made it medically so you couldn’t carry a child. 

Then Friday was here. The day you both were dreading and slightly looking forward to. You were dreading it because you didn’t want this man to be anything like the one you live with now. You were dreading giving up the life you were accustomed to. You were only looking forward to seeing what your new life would become, to get out of this house. To maybe see the world in a new light and maybe without someone tracking you with every move you make.

“Y/N. You look beautiful.” Your adopted father, Minho, smiles as he enters the back room you were pacing back and forth in, clad in your wedding dress. 

You give him a wry smile. “Thanks dad.” He takes your hand in his as he kisses the top of your hand. Your smile widens as he holds his elbow out for you to take. 

“Nervous?” He asks gently, walking you to the large double doors that were closed. Beyond these wooden frames, lies your future husband, his staff, the Yoon staff, and your brother.

“A little.” You shrug, biting your lip under the veil. A lot! Please, save me from this, father! Your eyes plead with him. But, there is nothing he can do about it. He had saved your life once. He wasn’t about to do it again. You were in this predicament yourself. 

“He’s very handsome and he has kind eyes.” He nods holding out his elbow for you to take. 

That’s what I thought about Jeonghan too is what you want to say, but you don’t. You can’t. You were “brother” and “sister” to your father. The only people that knew about your relationship were each other. 

But that’s a fallen flower, a sniveled leaf on a forgotten, dead tree branch now. You never want to think about him in that aspect again. You didn’t want to help him with his plan. You owe him nothing. The spot on your cheek where he struck you a week ago still stings. Your painted eyes narrow as the doors to the church open and you suck in breath holding your head high. 

That’s right. After today you are no longer a Yoon or a Lee or a Choi. You will be a Kim. 

You loathe that your eyes find your brother first thing as the doors open, standing on the right, grim expression on his face as he stands in the first row of pews. You peel your eyes away and look straight forward at the priest. Stop idolizing him, you say in your head, Y/N. He has never loved you. And he doesn’t deserve you anymore. 

You didn’t want to look at your husband to be just yet. No. You didn’t want to make any assumptions. What if he’s twice my age and balding? You think as you are about halfway down the aisle. Your palms holding the bouquet in your free hand not linked with your father was sweating nervously with the realization that he might be ugly. Then let’s hope he is kind and will treat you right then. 

When you reach the single stair that leads you up to where the man you would call your husband resides, your father takes his seat next to Jeonghan in the first row, kissing the top of his hand as he releases you slowly. Why does it feel like you are saying goodbye?

Walking up the solitary step, you face the priest as the ceremony begins. It’s not long and, in fact, it felt longer walking up here than the words the priest himself was saying. “Please face each other...Who has the rings?”

“I do.” Your eyes expand as you look at the man with puffy lips, wearing a fresh black suit with a royal-purple tie to match steps from behind your future husband. Seokjin! God, he is handsome you think as he presents two silver bands with one rainbow moonstone ring placed delicately on top of one. 

You had a hard time remembering names, forgetting Mingyu’s a handful of times before it really stuck with you so it was a shock to you that you could remember him so well. Your eyes travel beyond the tall man you are to wed, finding a few more faces in the bunch behind him. Let’s see, that's Taehyung with the maroon tie on, I’m not sure who the one with the grey tie around his neck and-oh! The other one is the young man who saved you the other night with the peach-colored tie, looking at you with a delighted smirk. You knew it! That’s why they all dressed so similarly. They must be his brothers! But weren't there two more?

And that’s my favorite crystal! You think setting your gaze upon the perfect little stone in the middle of the container. Did Jeonghan tell them or is it just a coincidence? Your brows furrow in thought as you look up to the man you are marrying, getting a glimpse of him for the first time. 

Wow! He’s tall! Blonde! And young-looking! Praise the gods! His rich, amber-colored eyes did appear to be kind as they sat behind glasses with thin copper frames. His pearly smile was placed in between two, fluffy lips with dimples carving into his pretty skin. He wears a freshly pressed tuxedo with a forest green tie hanging from his thick neck. He looked like he was in good shape, but tuxedos often make people appear much slimmer than they usually are. He is built a little thicker than Jeonghan but he wasn’t fat by any means. It must be muscle then you think as the priest continues. 

“Kim Namjoon,” the priest bellows, “Do you take this woman, Yoon Y/N, to be your happily married wife that you shall cherish forever?” 

He - Kim Namjoon - your husband smiles down at you, his eyes disappearing while his dimples pop out more, he looks so happy. “I do.” He says, voice low but clear. He plucks the ring from the velvet compartment and slips the pretty rock on your left hand delicately, gingerly touching your wrist as if you were fragile glass. Maybe he will treat me kindly? Or at least decently well? You gulp as his warm fingertips release your fingers as he awaits his turn, crossing his arms in front of his pelvis, awaiting further instruction from the priest. 

Your heart skips a beat as the scent of leather bound books and fresh pine hits your senses. You cock your head to the side slightly as you realize you have indeed smelt such a unique odor before. Where have I smelt this before? 

The priest - satisfied with the two of you - turns to you as he carries on. “And do you, Yoon Y/N, take Kim Namjoon to be your happily married husband to have and to hold?” 

This is it. You feel like the Yoon side holds their breath. But you will do one final thing for your “brother” and participate for him. “I do.” You do the same as Namjoon did previously, taking the ring from the box Seokjin had presented the pair of you with, slipping the solid silver band on his fourth finger. 

“You may now kiss the bride.” The old man says closing his book. 

Namjoon steps closer to you and you feel like your heart is going to beat clear through your skin. He was stunning, an absolute god-like looking man as he gently lifts your veil and places it over our head to reveal your face in all it’s painted glory. ‘Sorry.’ He mouths as he bends over and gives your lips a light peck with his fluffy ones.

Your world seemed to explode with lights and colors in that simple, small instant. You had never felt like this before. And it excited and terrified you all in one breath. You felt like you knew him in another lifetime, but you weren’t sure if this was your adrenaline speaking or not? This was such a thrilling, high feeling and you didn’t want it to end.

But, it does as he pulls away and you are left feeling a little lost. And you have a feeling like you aren’t quite whole, like you are missing more than just him. 

The people inside the church all politely clap their hands together as you descend the stairs and breeze past your brother who just claps in disdain with narrowed eyes. Mingyu waves a few rows back and you chance him a small smile. You will miss him the most, leaving your large penthouse, walking into the unknown.

You trade in your Yoon family name for the Kim family one. 

-  
Kim Namjoon - you have found from barely interacting with him - seems like a kind man. 

He has given you your own room - far away from his in the Kim family estate which is a traditional Korean hanok style of house. Namjoon serves you breakfast in bed, lets you roam freely around the estate, and checks in with you frequently throughout the day, though it is just to assess your comfort level. He hasn’t kissed you since your wedding and you are surprised to say the least. 

Not that you thought he was a scumbag, no. You figured a man with his status and power would want to take advantage of his position with you. Your mind flicks back to your “brother” and you cringe, a shiver shooting up your spine. 

He takes care of his garden, his bonsai trees being his favorite you’ve noticed, and never approaches you too fast or sneaks up upon you. He smiles a true genuine smile when he talks to you, engaging with you about various topics from your political view to your thoughts about religion. Namjoon was very well read and he’s told you he’d let you access his personal library if you were privy to it one of these days. Maybe, this is where he gets his smell of leather, crisp pages, and earthy wood from?

The only red flag about him that there was none. 

Well, there were two but they strangely didn’t bother you. 

One was that he was in the mafia - the don of his household and leader of the Bangtan Boys. The second was that he had told you in confidence that he shares everything with his brothers. 

In total, there are six brothers besides Namjoon and they all live at the estate. 

The eldest of the brothers is the stunning man Seokjin who you had run into at the market. Though indeed he was the eldest, he was not fit to run the head of the household. You had seen him get into more arguments and disagreements with his younger brothers more times than not, though they all seemed to thoroughly enjoy pushing his buttons past the point of no return. He was the one who cooked your meals for you and the rest of his brothers, flocking to him like hungry baby birds to the dinner table. Seokjin even let you try a few times yourself! And you never burnt anything! How about that! Even though you went to the market and bought things you enjoyed, you were never allowed to actually cook. Jeonghan always purchased breakfast or had a staff member create something for you. 

It was such a small thing - playing with pots and pans - but, letting you play with the oven and ingredients made you feel accomplished. Though, you would love to just watch the broad-shouldered man work his magic with a frying pan, relishing in the way his voice echoes in the kitchen which was more modern than the rest of the house. You suppose that the eldest had something to do with the construction of his kitchen because he takes his mixology and cooking very seriously, providing all the boys with almost all their meals. The kitchen had to be big enough to sustain seven of them and now eight including yourself. 

Seokjin was definitely a talented man you think as you converse with him currently, having your breakfast at the long kitchen table today instead of enjoying it in your room like usual. Call you crazy, but you actually were enjoying getting to know your husband and his family. 

His royal-purple belt catches your eye as you look up from cutting into your omelette. 

Seokjin always had to have a piece of dark purple somewhere on his clothing. They all were like that though, which is something you found odd, but you hadn’t the heart or confidence to ask them why yet. 

“And that is why Dante’s Inferno is the most superior piece of literature - of fan fiction - to exist in this world!” Seokjin laughs, waving his spatula around as he continues placing folded egg after folded egg on a large serving plate. 

You chuckle, tapping the sides of your mouth with a napkin. “Those are some interesting theories.” You smile at him as he turns around and nods his head, his dark locks moving with him as he agrees with you feeding his ego. Truth be told, you weren’t really paying attention to the words that left his pretty lips, rather the view from his backside was the thing that held your focus with the eldest brother this morning. The view is quite exquisite from where you were sitting. 

In fact, all of the boys who lived in this house were absolutely stunning and beautiful in their own ways. It wasn’t fair! The gods were cruel, placing you under the care of seven ethereal creatures. 

“Yo, Seokjinnie-hyung.” Comes the mumble of a rasp from the brother you knew some of the least amount of information about, Min Yoongi. 

“Morning Yoongi!” Seokjin chirps as he places a plate next to you, running to the fridge to retrieve a hot sauce bottle for the second eldest brother in the room. 

His dark hair is all matted and clumped together with sleep, clad all in black except for some grey that colors his black t-shirt, he smacks his lips together, a small, deep groan leaving his lips, not fully awakened yet. He rubs sleep out of his eyes with the heel of his palm, stopping in his tracks as he sees you sat at the counter. “Good morning, noona.” He mumbles quietly. 

Yoongi wasn’t in fact an actual part of the family like the other six were, but adopted into the household at a young age. His clan, the royal and elusive Min family, had passed away in a fire when he was a young boy, leaving him to fend for himself on the streets of this city. Not until the fifth youngest, Jimin, found him eating food from a garbage can and brought him home to the Kim’s who accepted him right away. Taehyung had blabbed about this one night to you as he brought you books from Namjoon’s study. 

You watch him as he sits next to you, pouring himself a cup of black coffee. There were signs of poor sleep written across his features, dark bags under his eyes. He was small in form and statue, being more petite in size than the others and you think it had something due to his traumatic childhood. You sympathize with the aloof brother. For you yourself know that feeling all too well. 

“Good morning, Yoongi.” You grin at the pale man as he nods, turning to you with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. You were older than all but Seokjin so you didn’t mind when he called you noona. In fact, it made your heart skip a beat when he did so. 

There was an odd smell that came from him that was beyond the stale smell of cigarettes that you couldn’t quite place. Was it palo santo? Bonfire? 

“Eat up, eat up!” Seokjin sing-songs as he places another omelette upon your plate. “We have a lot to do today!” 

“Oh, noo…” Yoongi groans next to you, dowsing his food in the spicy red sauce. “Hyung please, I don’t want to.” Yoongi drawls, his voice still rough from his slumber.

“Don’t ‘hyung, please’ me!” Seokjin waves the spatula around like it was his wand or something, shaking it in Yoongi’s direction. You can’t help but giggle at the sight. Yoongi, though he seemed rough in nature, was so willing and obedient towards his eldest of his adopted brothers, letting him talk to him as if he was five years old - it was quite comical actually. 

Yoongi lets out a complaining groan as he buried his tired face in his hands. Maybe he is five years old, you snicker to yourself, watching the whole scene play out. 

“What’s so funny, Y/N?” Seokjin responds as he turns to you, waving the cooking utensil in your direction. “This is a family affair and now that you are a part of this family you have to participate.” 

“Don’t tell me that’s today!” Another voice joins the fray, this time belonging to the buttery bass of the sixth eldest, Kim Taehyung. He trudges through the kitchen, a sleepy Jungkook behind him, greeting you with smiles as they begin begrudgingly eating next to Yoongi and yourself.

“C’mon boys.” Your husband says as he walks in, looking dapper in his green suspenders against his black shirt and khaki pants. “Everyone has got to do it some time.” A collective whine leaves their throats as Namjoon shoos Taehyung away so he can sit next to you. 

“And what exactly are we doing?” You smile toward your attractive companions with a brow raised in curiosity.

“Spring cleaning, but I suppose it would be summer cleaning right now.” Namjoon chuckles as he stirs his coffee. 

You purse your lips as he lightly touches the back of your hand, comforting you in an instant. You always felt safe when Namjoon was around.

“Don’t worry, my darling, it won’t take too long with all of us participating.” You instantly flush at his words. My darling? Just when you think you get comfortable he throws this curveball at me! 

“But Hobi-hyung and Jimin aren’t here to help! No fair!” Jungkook protests as Seokjin reprimands him loudly. 

“Yah! They are on a flight home from Europe and we are ALL cleaning! Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Jungkook says as he pops some eggs into his mouth with a pout. 

Memo to me you think as you watch Seokjin huff around the kitchen, yelling about nobody respects him in the house, do not piss Seokjin off by any means. He’s the scariest out of the bunch when he’s angry. 

-  
Everyone had taken to their rooms, setting upon cleaning with more qualms of protest, which were not listened to by Seokjin and Namjoon much to the group's dismay. 

Your own room was fine for the most part for you hadn’t really lived inside the space long enough for it to be messy and dusty yet, though you do unpack your bags a bit more in between dancing to your cleaning playlist you have blaring on your nightstand. 

You are doing some laundry in between unpacking, dusting, and wiping surfaces down. You didn’t mind cleaning. It is far more interesting than spending your day walking around the gardens of the estate or watching TV holed up in your room anyway. Not that they were boring, no, but there was only so much of the outside world that you could see. 

Too much of anything was bad, you suppose. 

No, this space felt oddly enough like home, but I’m a different way than the penthouse. It was enormous and big, that much was the same, but the atmosphere was different. The people were far more comforting and kind than the Yoon family staff - not including Mingyu. You wish he was here with you. You think he would get along with the boys well enough. You thought about calling him more times than not but you refrain. 

You wonder if this was hard for Mingyu as it was for you? 

There was one person who called you everyday though which you absolutely loathe thinking about right now. 

Your “brother”...Yoon Jeonghan. 

What could he possibly want? You think as your eyes narrow on thought. I’m not going through with his plan so he can just leave me and my new life alone! 

“Jagi-ah!” Taehyung’s deep laugh cuts through your music as he passes by your door with a ladder, “Can you help me dust the living room when you are done?” 

“Yeah! Give me a minute!” You smile, trying to hide the blush that was the result of Taehyung’s words as you shout back through your mid-2000’s trashy pop song playing currently. 

Once the song is over and the last of your luggage is unpacked and placed in your closet for storage, you make your way toward the center of the house. 

Though you have been in the living room several times, it’s not your usual hang out spot, not quite comfortable being in an open space with the brother’s yet. It was not your place to just freely roam about though, you didn't think anyone would have any qualms about it.

The living room is located next to the kitchen and Namjoon’s room while the other boys' rooms as well as your own are branched out, spread throughout the hanok as pretty, lush gardens surround the estate. They even planted some tiger lilies in the corner of the main garden for you, per Seokjin’s request (orders) which Namjoon was happy to comply with. All the other staff's quarters were lined along the back wall of the estate. They were just as kind as the Kim family themselves, mostly tending to the gardens, laying low, and whispering things in Namjoon’s ear. 

“Jagi-ah!” Taehyung smiles as you walk into the large open area, complete with many sofas and a long, giant TV hanging above the fireplace. Taehyung and Jungkook were working as a team, Taehyung taking pictures off the shelves on either side of the tall brick fireplace and handing them to Jungkook, who spays and wipes down the glass of all the pictures. Man in maroon climbs down the ladder with a boxy-grin upon his face, waving you over as he descends the steps, moving it to a different spot in the living space to reach more pictures. “Noona! Can you help us out?”

“Sure!” You smile brightly as you slink up to the pair of younger brothers. “What would you like me to do?”

“Can you spray the pictures with me?” Jungkook asks, amber-colored doe eyes sparkling as he looks down at you. “Hyung is going too fast and Jimin usually helps me.”

“Of course!” You say as you nod your head, lifting the bottle and rag you had carried over from your room. 

The three of you set to work as the music of choice is now Taehyung’s as he sings along to the lyrics of his smooth r&b playlist. You had to admit, he had great taste in music, noting how well he sings for someone who was in the bloody business of the mafia. Jungkook harmonizes if he knows the words every so often and, again, it shocks you at how well their voices blend and join together on the piece. 

You get handed pictures of the boys throughout the years. Some are a little blurry, some of the frames were falling apart, some of them were plain goofy like the one of Hoseok and Seokjin at the eldests graduation, sticking their tongues out at the camera. Your heart melts at the cute clothes they were placed in when they were younger. There’s one of Yoongi proudly showing off his model volcano, a rare gummy smile spread across his pale face. This one had to be Jungkook with his little bunny teeth poking out of his mouth. There’s another picture of a little boy in glasses, gardening in the dirt and you giggle when Taehyung tells you that it was Namjoon. This one of Taehyung and a white, fluffy dog was hilarious you think as his boxy grin was plastered on his face even at a young age. You can practically hear the laughter emanating from the grainy photograph. There was something rather odd about all the pictures of Jimin though. You notice that in all the pictures of Jimin in his youth he is smiling, but the ones where he appears to be a teen he is stoic. Like all the light had died from his eyes. 

Later Yoongi would tell you that Jimin hasn’t been the same since their parents were murdered many moons ago. That explains it then, his solemn, passive attitude toward most things. 

“Is this you guys?” Your eyes blow wide as Taehyung hands you a picture that was coated with dust with what appeared to be all the boys on stage, different colored microphones in their hands raised in the air, their backs to the photographer. You gasp when you realize that the colors in the photograph match the ones that they wear in their every day-to-day lives. Namjoon here has dark green, Seokjin rich purple, Yoongi a steely grey, Hoseok a mustard yellow, Jimin bares a silver color, Taehyung a maroon-red, and last but not least, Jungkook who wears peach loud and proud. They can’t be older than fifteen here or at least the younger bunch can’t be anyway. 

Jungkook looks over your shoulder, then back up at Taehyung who was mindlessly singing along to a Beyoncé classic currently. “Yes.” He smiles as he points to the picture. “That’s us. The Bangtan Boys.” 

You gasp as you go back to examining the picture further. It looks like they are on stage with lots of lights and people in front of them. You imagine Jimin and Yoongi smiling and your heart melts. 

“Before your brother, you know, tried to murder us.” Yoongi retorts walking into the room, hands in his pockets, blank expression on his features though his voice is cold. 

Your brows furrow as you lose yourself in a thought. Is this why you’ve never heard of them? Your brother lacked telling you a lot, wanting to keep you tightly concealed, under as many wraps as possible. The only reason you knew of some families and clans and not others was because you pry too hard, wanting to know some dirtier secrets than others. But this was a juicy little secret you had not heard of before so it shocked you. 

“Can I ask you why?” You watch as the eldest male in the room sits on the couch and props his feet up, complaining about his feet hurting already. “It’s not like him to just take out a group of teenage singers for no reason.”

“You must not know your brother well then.” Yoongi quips, a dark eyebrow raising in your direction. You go to respond, but end up shutting your mouth as you think about it. Your mind flashes back to the stormy night when he hit you, and you can’t help but quip. As much as you want to believe you knew everything about Jeonghan, that just simply wasn’t the truth. “The Bangtan Boys was only a side gig we did while we were busy carrying out the Kim family plans. We only went by different stage names and lived in different homes than we currently do - splitting up so he wouldn’t be able to kill us all together. Good thing that Jimin is good with making sure that things can be easily erased and not traceable.” He smirks toward you. “While we performed as a boy group, we were moonlighting as mafia members. We had information on him through our parents that he was plotting to destroy the company we worked for, blowing it up into fragile little pieces. And he did. Not before killing us though. Blowing our venue up - sky high - at our dress rehearsal one night before a concert. Luckily none of our fans were harmed.”

“Well…”Taehyung chuckles darkly as you hand him back the cleaned frame. “Almost killed us.” 

“Too bad for your brother that Hoseok used a smoke-screen bomb, acting like it was one of his so we could escape and Jimin has a plethora of animal bones from the market to use in situations like this.” Namjoon says as he walks through the living room entrance with Seokjin in toe. He smiles a wry smile at you, pushing up his thin copper-frames that fall down his nose as he walks behind Yoongi, giving him a karate chop to the neck. “I thought we agreed we would tell her at a later date?” He hisses.

Yoongi flashes a wicked smirk up to his younger brother. “Sorry, Joon-ah.” 

Your eyes blow wide and your gut twists with disgust. All this time you thought the Bangtan Boys was just their mafia name. How could Jeonghan just murder a bunch of teenagers like that! How is that justified or right in any way? Yoongi is right. You didn’t know a lot about your brother and there are most certainly things you didn’t want to know about him now. You were right Y/N. He is a monster. A monster you thought you loved. A monster you thought cared about you. 

Tears climb to your eyes as regret washes over you for all your pathetic life choices. “I-I’m sorry.” You say as you crouch down to your knees. “I’m so-so-sorry h-he did that to you all!” 

“Hey no-!” Namjoon rushes over to hold you in his strong arms, coddling you as you sob openly in front of all the boys.

“I didn’t want to t-think he wa-was an evil being!” You hold onto Namjoon as the tears keep spilling as you pour your heart out to the boys. “I thought he wo-would never do those terrible things that people s-said about hi-him!” You bury deeper into Namjoon’s rich scent. “He’s a monster!” You scream as you go back to wailing as Namjoon just rocks you back and forth on the hardwood floor. 

“Y/N,” Jungkook mumbles before dropping to his knees to sandwich you in between their bodies. 

“Jagi-ah, no! Don’t be sad!” Taehyung bellows as he drops to the ground, wrapping his arms around you as well. These boys hardly know me, yet they are being so kind and caring. How embarrassing is it to sob for an action that happened so far in the past? And they weren’t even killed! 

You know it bothered you - hell, it made you cry - because Jeonghan would not have been much older than these boys when the picture was taken, yourself three months behind him birthday wise. Though you always celebrated on his birthday publicly for clarity sake, though he always remembered to get you something when it was your actual birthday. No that it mattered. You realize it was even filthier blood money that bought your trinkets and purses.

He was born and bred a monster, truly doing his best and hiding you away from the world. 

Though, it felt good to finally say it out loud what you had been keeping inside for so long. 

“I think we could all use some comfort food - some chicken tonight!” Seokjin says before he hands you a box of tissues, smiling sweetly down at you. Jungkook takes a wad of the thin paper goods as he silently holds them up to you to take. You chuckle as your tears stain your vision, making it far too blurry.

“Yes, and beer.” Yoongi adds in from his home on the couch looking at you mildly curious as you blow your nose, your eyes still leaking as your heart grows warm. Namjoon smiles a very warm and welcoming smile like he usually does when you are speaking to him, smoothing the back of your hair as you continue to shake.

“Chicken and beer it is! We’ll grab some when we come back home from grabbing Minnie and Hobi.” Seokjin claps as Taehyung tenderly touches the side of your face with a tissue pressed delicately to your skin, collecting the salty tears that streak down your cheeks, softly touching you like you were indeed fragile and delicate. 

This really does feel like what a home is supposed to be, you think as Jungkook collects you in his arms once you settle down and sets you up on the couch next to Yoongi, who places a blanket over you with a slight smile on his pale face. 

And you quite liked this new home. 

-  
“Jungkook, you little shit! Give that back!” Seokjin yells as they fight over a big chicken leg. 

“No, hyung! It’s mine!” Jungkook snatches it out of Seokjin’s hands while sitting across from you in the living room. You are sandwiched in between Jimin and Yoongi - thankfully. Taehyung and Hoseok were on the ends. It was far too rowdy on the other side of the table and you are glad you weren’t in the middle like your poor husband was. 

You smile as you watch the lively bunch of boys talk and make little jokes and digs amongst themselves. This would never happen when you were living back with Jeonghan even when it just was Jeonghan, yourself and your father. You all did not have the most healthy and normal relationship nor family dynamic. But being here with these boys made you feel as if you were having a normal meal at a normal table, even if one of them was your husband. 

“May I ask you something?” You ask, voice wavering a little since you have barely interacted with some around the table as a moment of silence sweeps over the table. Namjoon nods his head as he smiles, his blonde hair moving with him. 

Anxiety courses through you, but, so does liquid courage in the form of cheap beer as you muster up enough energy to ask them all this, “Were you all following me that Friday a week before the wedding?” 

They all exchange surprised looks as they continue eating or drinking their liquor. You chance a glance over at Jimin who just looks at you over the rim of his red-white-and-blue beer can, pupils shaking as you look to the other side at Hoseok who starts laughing darkly. You take in all their faces as they continue chewing and looking at you in disbelief. 

“Jagi-ah,” Taehyung asks from the other side of Jimin, “What do you mean following you?”

“We-Well,” You start, a blush creeping upon your face. “I ran into Seokjin and Jimin at the Grand Floral Marketplace.” You point to the silver haired boy next to you and to Seokjin who loudly smacks his fluffy lips as he enjoys his chicken. “Then, I ran into Hoseok and Taehyung at the haberdashery, though I had run into Hoseok the night previous.” Hoseok smiles with a wink, nodding along with your story. “Then I swear I ran into you on the street,” you muse, pointing to Namjoon, “and I definitely ran into you, Jungkook when you defended me from the Monsta gang.” Jungkook nodded silently. 

“Did you forget about me?” Yoongi snides as you elbow his side lightly. “I was with Namjoon that night when you definitely ran into us, not the other way around.” 

“Were you guys following me or not?” You ask with a chuckle. 

“Jungkook was the only one I ordered to “follow” you.” Namjoon says as he wipes his mouth with a napkin. “Yoongi, Jungkook, and I were actually on the way to look at a new piano Yoongi bought.” He lifts his hand, gesturing toward the corner where a slee grand piano was placed, behind the wall where the kitchen connects. How have you never noticed that before? “This might be hard to imagine, but appears like fate was trying to push us together.”

You blink at him as you purse your lips in thought. 

“I was getting a new watch, Jagi-ah.” Taehyung holds up his wrist and sure enough under his maroon shirt there is a watch placed upon his wrist. He could be lying!

“And we were getting food for supper that night. They have the best deals on Friday’s you know.” Seokjin laughs his squeaky high pitched laugh across the table. “But you caught our eye.” He leans back as his gaze turns dark. “Do you want to know what Jimin said to me when he caught sight of you?”

“Soulmate.” Jimin whispers as Hoseok laughs like a hyena next to Yoongi and Seokjin. 

You flush, looking down into your lap as you miss the smug looks they give each other. 

“Yah! Hyung! Have you broken it in yet?” Hoseok asks Yoongi like an excited puppy. Yoongi shakes his dark head no, the tips of his ears turning red as he is hoisted up by the third oldest man in the room. ”Will you play us a song?”

“Fine! One song if you will get off of me!” He struggles in Hoseok’s grips as the younger of the two just grins as he literally drags Yoongi over to the midnight colored instrument. 

“I didn’t know you played the piano, Yoongi.” You muse, looking up as he nods his head, opening the beautiful device, sitting down on the bench and quickly played a fast little set of scales to prove himself to you. 

“Of course I do. I was training to be a pianist before…” He trails off, eyes looking forlorn as he remembers his traumatic past. 

Hoseok puts a hand on his shoulder, comforting him in his dizzying thoughts. “Hyung, please play me that one you wrote about the ocean.” 

Yoongi nods again, starting to work on the ivory keys, producing such a sweet yet sad melody. He closes his eyes as he presses the keys down with his long, pale fingers, pressing the pedals with his slipper-clad foot. He was feeling the music, letting it flow from his soul outward, igniting every chord with his powerful emotions. It moved you to, feeling the tide push and pull you certain ways, the undertow taking you down into the depths of your imagination, only to have you gasping for air while you meet all kinds of sea creatures swimming around the murky depths. 

You knew Min Yoongi was a softie under that rough exterior. 

“Come dance Jagi-Ah!” Taehyung extends his long arm over the table, in front of Jimin’s face who gives you an empathetic glance in response, as if he is saying ‘I’m sorry’. 

Is this appropriate to do in front of your husband? Your gaze travels to Namjoon who just smiles and nods in response as he munches on a cheesy potato wedge. He says he shares everything with his brothers. Maybe they were just that type of family?

You grin as you take the younger man’s hand, rising from the table of hungry boys, trying not to trip over anything as you are wrapped in Taehyung’s warm arms. The smell of freshly plucked roses and musk cloud your senses as he lets out a deep hum, resting his chin on top of your head. God, why does he smell so good? Come to think of it, they all do. Their distinct scents really make your head spin. Taehyung holds you close, his arms snaking around your waist as you sway and glide with the beat, not doing much dancing as he is holding you and moving back and forth. “You’ll never be hurt when you are with us, Jagi-ah.” Taehyung’s deep bass vibrates from his body onto yours and you shudder. You could get lost in Taehyung with his smooth, buttery voice, playful attitude, and intoxicatingly rich aroma. 

You could get lost in all the boys for that matter, each of them stunning and making up something that the others lack in various ways. They were a solid team, that’s for sure. 

Gosh this is nice! You think as Taehung sighs deeply. Your heart feels aflutter with something light as the tone of the song Yoongi was playing shifts, turning into something much faster.

“May I cut in?” Hoseok laughs as he taps Taehyung on the shoulder, a giant simper stretching upon his face up to his ears. Taehyung kisses the top of your head and lets you go, a boxy grin spread across his features. The sixth youngest rejoins the group who are all chatting amongst themselves except Jimin who is watching the scene over by the piano unfold. “Ready to dance, baby?” The cherry-haired man asks you and you just giggle and nod in response.

Baby? You think to yourself, giving him an incredulous gaze. Where is this coming from? 

“Hold on Y/N!” Yoongi laughs, showing off his gums as he switches to a more upbeat, rag-time beat played upon the instrument. “You’re in for a spin!”

“Huh?” You say, raising your brow.

You have no time to think about anything else, for Hoseok places one hand in yours, rests your other on his shoulder, and sets his free hand on your hip.

“Follow my lead!” Hoseok shouts and you wince, though your smile never falters as you listen to him, letting him lead in his endeavour to dance with you. “One two three! One two three!” Hoseok smiles, counting as he leads you in some sort of waltz, taking you in a circle around the living room. You only trip over yourself a few times as Hoseok’s strong, lithe form keeps you standing on your own two feet. “There you go baby!” He throws you out from his hold only to spin you back into his frame.

You laugh like there are no other people in the room, having so much fun due the simplest of activities. He spins you in and out several more times as Yoongi continues his fast rag-time rhythm on the piano. 

“Hoseok, she’s going to throw up if you keep doing that!” Seokjin pouts as you shout in agreement, though you are having such a blast being so carefree in front of your new family. He dips you and you let out a fit of giggles, missing the way several of the brother’s smile, listening to you having a good time with the third eldest. “Yah! You are going to clean it up! Yah! Are you listening to me?!” 

-  
“AH!” You say as you finish another beer, setting the aluminum can down on the table with a loud thud. After Seokjin broke up your mini-party, dancing with Taehyung and Hoseok, you are all back to being seated around the little table in the living room. Though you are all a little bit more drunk than you were before. 

“Slow down there, tiger.” Namjoon giggles as you reach for another can behind Hoseok, the keep of the alcohol for tonight. Apparently, Hoseok doesn’t like any kind of liquor that much - it makes him sleepy. 

Not you though. 

“C’mon Joon,” you lift your brow up, challenging him with a smirk on your lips. “Afraid I’ll drink you under the table?” You snide and Hoseok giggles next to Yoongi. Unfortunately, when you drink beer, you become a cocky asshole who believes you can succeed at anything you try. And drunk you’s philosophy was you can and should try everything once. One of those drunk girls at the bar, if you will. 

“You don’t want to do that sweetheart.” Namjoon looks up at you over the rim of his copper glasses. 

“I think I can handle you, Mr. Kim.” You quip, your own Cheshire-cat-like smile spreading across your lips as the table falls silent, waiting to see what their leader does next. 

Namjoon cocks his head to the side as he tongues the inside of his cheek, clenching his jaw when he was finished and you noted just how fuming handsome he is. “Alright, babe. You asked for it.” Namjoon rolls up the sleeves of his green shirt to the top of his shoulders, revealing some nice, sculpted biceps. The group of boys collectively sound off in “oohhhsss” and “aaahhhsss” and you, in turn, pull your hair up into a ponytail on top of your head. 

Jeonghan can talk a big game and act like he wasn’t a light weight, but you know he is. You could snatch the drinking trophy right from his three-cocktail-maximum hands. Taking this victory over Namjoon will be no different.

Hoseok slides you each a can as you glare at each other in a challenging, playful light. You both open the beer container, as you see his nostrils flare, probably thinking about how he was “going to crush you” or something. “Yoongi, you’ll count down.” Namjoon demands as the man next to you nods, swallowing a piece of his chicken. 

“Three…”

Your grip on the can tightens as Namjoon remarks, “Seokjin is going to make you hangover soup for a week once I’m finished with you.”

“Two…”

“You’re going to need a lot more than hangover soup Namjoon.” You retort with a prideful tone. “Maybe some adult aspirin and a bucket to vomit in.”

“One!”

The can finds your lips quickly as you hear another one being opened already. You tilt back, chugging as fast as you can as you hold your free hand open for another beer. The cheap liquid races down your throat, falling into your stomach containing more beer and lots of chicken. You hope the greasy poultry soaks up the alcohol quickly. You set the alcohol down and lift the new can to your mouth, repeating the same action you just did, throwing you head back, reaching for a new can with your free hand. 

You feel like you hear Jungkook whisper, “Wow.” And Taehyung say, “Fuck!” But you couldn’t be concerned with that right now. Right now you just really wanted to defeat Namjoon. 

Little did you know that your husband watches you participate all on your own, never taking a sip from his can, instead watching you with heavy amusement from across the table. 

This repeats, the opening, the chugging, the trying to not think about how you might get alcohol poisoning, until you are on your sixth can. You sputter as you finish it, not even reaching for the next can as your vision doubles on the spot. 

“You okay, noona?” Jimin asks you quietly next to you and you nod, though it was not true. The room was spinning and your stomach felt uneasy. That’s like...the third thing he’s ever said to me! Your drunk brain calculates. Which wasn’t a drunken thought. Jimin has said maybe three sentences to you. 

“Mhmm.” Is all you can muster right now. You hiccup and you think you hear someone scamper off but you couldn’t be sure.

“Okay, beautiful,” Yoongi purrs next to you. “Time for bed.” He says with a small chuckle.

“No!” You shake your head, pouting as you are removed from the table. “No! W-Who won?” 

“You did!” Namjoon laughs though the sound is not above you. It seems like he is not the one carrying you but you couldn’t be sure in your drunken state. 

“Fair and circle?” You cling to this person who was all muscles and smelt like fresh peaches and lemons. Mmm… You think, burrowing deeper into the strong arms of the youngest. Jungkookie…

“I think you mean fair and square.” Seokjin lets out his high-pitched laugh as you continue to be carried down the hall. Your head feels heavy and your eyelids can’t stay open.

“Noona,” Jimin whispers next to you holding something up to you that was making a low buzzing noise. “Your phone is ringing.”

“Answer it, then give it to me, Minnie?” You slur your words together, making grabby hands in the direction you think he is. The boys collectively lip chuckle at your actions. “Hello?” You query, holding the phone up to your ear.

“It would do you good to answer your phone when I call you.” Jeonghan sneers over the line. You roll your heavy lids as much as you can in your drunken state. Sober you played along with your “brother's” antics and power dynamic, but drunk you was a much more confident person. Is that why he never liked to drink in excess with you? 

“Oh, yeah?” You taunt, tone becoming irate. “And what are you going to do about it?” 

Jeonghan scoffs. “Watch your tone with me.” He threatens over the line.

“Or what?” Your brows furrow as you are carried into your room. Jungkook places you on the bed as someone who vaguely looks like Jimin lingers over you. 

You hear his tongue click and his sanity snap with your childish antics. “Are you drunk Y/N? Maybe you need to eat something before you continue our conversation any further. Do you have any information on the boys?”

“Maybe...you need to eat a dick Jeonghan!” You end the call with a scream as you fall back onto your bed, passing out from drunken exhaustion. 

-  
Jeonghan is shaking with rage as he sits down on his bed in the dark, cold penthouse. It hasn’t been the same without her. He really does miss her. He can’t help but feel like he’s made a mistake, releasing her into the world to be married off with those dogs. 

Those fucking Bangtan Boys...

His jaw clenches as he remembers relishing in his kill over the slimy seven, standing over their bones, the bombs going off all around him...The pleading stare their parents gave him before he beheaded them outside of their territory…

Jeonghan’s eyes are set on the wilting flower on his night stand, the tiger lily she left behind as a solemn omen of their dying relationship.

Sure, there was a time in his life where he could proudly say he loved her. She was and still is his whole world. He created the Yoon family to protect her, to never let anything bad happen to her - that much was true. But when she kept sneaking out, disobeying him, he felt his feelings waver. It didn’t help that every attractive female from the north to the south who knew who he was wanted to sleep with him. And who was he to say no to the desires of those who bend at the waist for him?

The one that was truly a diamond in the rough, the shiniest gem upon the crown that he wears is Y/N. Though, now that she was gone, his jewels were not complete as they once had been. Not striking and glittering like they once were when Y/N was living with him, under his care. 

All because of his murders gone wrong...

He slams his hand on the comforter he is sitting upon. How dare she not answer any of my calls and when she does she’s a drunken asshole! He snarls a swear word as he kicks the nightstand, sending the flower toppling over. The glass shatters to the ground, splintering out in various pieces around the hardwood of his bedroom. His lip curls in disgust at the sight. He looks over the wilted, drying-out plant, looming over the sad-looking flower as he decides something.

It's time to take her back, for her to reclaim her place beside Jeonghan once more. So what if those pathetic Bangtan Boys have a lot of information on him? He is Yoon motherfucking Jeonghan! And he will be damned if he’ll just give you up that casually.

He pulls his work phone from his pocket as he seethes, watching the dirty water trickle out of the smashed vase. “Jihoon.” Jeonghan says as the short man answers on the second call. “Wake up the staff and bring them to the base immediately - especially Minghao.” He demands a wicked grin curving up his fox-like features. “We are going to get Y/N back.”

“Get her back right now?” Jihoon asks incredulously. 

“Not now, but as soon as possible.”

-  
When you open your eyes the next day, you are pleasantly surprised to find that your head doesn’t hurt as much as you thought it would. That’s odd. You think sitting up in your bed, rubbing your eyes awake with the heel of your palm. Usually by now you would be feeling the effects of a killer hangover, but you felt oddly refreshed for some reason. Birds chirp outside and the sunlight filters through the curtains of your room. What time is it? You wonder as your mind travels back to last night. 

You remember Yoongi playing the piano, dancing with Taehyung and Hoseok, and challenging Namjoon, eating lots of chicken and drinking lots of beer and that’s all your blurry memory can recall. Peeling the sheets off of you, you realize you are still in last night's clothes, looking untouched like you had simply been placed under the sheets and blankets of your bed. Your heart soars again. You knew that they would never hurt you or take advantage of you. 

Speaking of drink, your throat is drier than a desert and you have to use the restroom. You stand slowly, expecting the room to shift and melt under your wobbly legs, but you are fine. You wonder what that's all about? 

Once finished in your private bathroom you head to the kitchen for some refreshing ice water from the refrigerator. Though you startle when you go to turn the corner, all seven of them were sat at the counter, seeming to share a very serious conversation with each other. You know you probably shouldn’t eavesdrop but you couldn’t help it. You duck behind the corner as you listen to them speak amongst themselves. 

“Hyung,” Jungkook says quietly, “Just like Taehyung-hyung and Hobi-hyung have said, I like her as well.”

A wave of silence washes over the room as (you think) Namjoon releases a low humming noise of acknowledgement toward the youngest’s words.

A quick gasp leaves your lips. Your heart beats out of your chest as a hand climbs over your mouth, eyes blowing wide with shock. They could not be talking about you right? It definitely had to be someone else, right? 

“Yeah, Joon-ah, she’s really something. No wonder her brother hid her from the world.” Yoongi rasps and your breathing stops. “She’s such a babe. You don’t find one like her every decade.” 

Brother? Oh god...They are talking about me - oh my god! What do I do? You panic, running your fingers through your hair. 

“I have to admit, I am very fond of her as well - in all the aspects listed by my dongsaengs. I don’t feel complete without her near me, Joon.” Seokjin chimes in, gentle voice strong and forceful as he tells his brothers how he feels. 

You know it’s crazy but part of you feels the same way. Wasn’t that an insane thought? No, your feelings and ideals of a sane relationship are tarnished because of the relationship you had with Jeonghan. You should know better your brain tells your heart, but your heart is fragile and knows what it wants.

The seven of them. 

“She’s our soulmate.” You hear the quiet of Jimin’s pretty, melliferous voice filters through the tension filled air.

Your eyes widen, your mouth hidden behind your hand parts in shock as the word repeats in your head over and over like a broken record.

Soulmate?

Soulmate…

Soulmate.

Is that why you can smell them, even from here? Hoseok’s spicy citrus scent that mixes with Jungkook’s light peaches and lemon scent followed behind the strong leather books from Namjoon’s? Seokjin’s rich orchid notes that melt into fragrant roses from Taehyung? Yoongi’s sweet ashy aroma blurs over Jimin’s vanilla linen one? 

Is that what is going on here? 

Is that why you are truly here? Fated to be with the Bangtan Boys for the rest of your life? It wasn’t a bad life. No. Not by any means. You think as your mind flips to each boy, noting how they’ve been nothing but kind in the short period since you’ve known them. 

“Maybe we should ask her how she feels since she’s been eavesdropping on us this whole time?” Hoseok laughs darkly as you freeze on the spot. 

Fuck! You thought you had been sneaky listening to them discuss you. Of course it’s Hoseok calling me out too! That jerk! 

You take a deep breath as you adjust your T-shirt, gulping as you realize you had heard the tail end of the conversation. What does Namjoon think of this? Is this something you should be discussing in front of all of them? You shake your head as you pat your reddening cheeks.

Here we go...

“Y/N.” Namjoon smiles gently as you round the corner to the kitchen. The rest of the boys' faces have softened from when you had originally seen them, morphing into something soft and sweet when they stare at you. “Hey honey, how’re you feeling?” He asks as he gives up his seat for you, his simper never falters off his face as he gazes down at you. Honey?! Your insides were going to melt.

“G-Good morning!” You give him and his brothers a wry smile. “Surprisingly, I feel fine!” You admit, slipping onto the stool.

“That’s good!” Namjoon’s eyes crinkle on the sides, almost hidden behind his thin copper frames. 

You think you hear Seokjin say, “She better! After all the trouble I went through…” But you weren’t sure, not being able to rip your pupils nor your attention away from Namjoon in this instance. Has his blonde hair ever looked this good? You swear it’s shinier today for some reason. 

“So…” He starts as he rubs the back of his neck nervously, breaking eye contact he has with you to glance at Yoongi and Jimin across the counter space. “What did you hear?”

You inhale a quick breath. “You all have feelings for me.” 

Namjoon’s gaze flickers from one of your pupils to the next, not being able to take his gaze off of you. “That’s right.” He says, voice an octave lower, making your middle clench around nothing. “We collectively like you and I know that it is a bit...off putting because you haven’t been here that long…”

“How does that make you feel?” You ask up to him as he leans down, stroking your face gingerly in his wide palm.

“I share everything with my brothers.” His other hand cups your cheek and your sockets expand, understanding what he means. “But, I understand if that’s frightening for you sweetie-“

“Jimin is right.” You cut him off as you smirk up to him. “Soulmate. You guys are my soulmates.” 

Namjoon’s lips come crashing down upon you and you’d be lying if you said it was an unpleasant feeling. 

You revel as he leans in, plush lips meeting yours as he tastes you. No, he doesn’t just taste. He devours you whole. You close your eyes at the sensation of Namjoon kissing you for the second time. Your mouth being bitten, turning red, blood rushing to your head. He’s making you so dizzy as he nips at your lips, tongue gliding inside, searching you for the same want, the same desire. He grabs your wrists, that has settled on top of the large palms that cradle your face. He breaks the hungry hold he has on your pink lips as he smirks down at you.

“This is what you want, honey?” He asks again, a spark of fire lit behind his amber eyes. “If not, you better tell me now.”

“Mr. Kim,” you playfully lower the tone of your voice, dipping into one of desire and lust, nails drawing circles on the tops of his hands, you breathe, “you better consummate this marriage now.”

A low, collective moan sweeps over the group of boys from your words, and for a second you forgot you two are not alone in the kitchen right now. A flush hits your face and you look up at the man you were married off into. Was this okay to be doing? 

His hands tap your cheek as he smiles a salacious, wickedly devious smirk down at you on the stool. “Get on the counter then.”

“Strip first,” Taehyung growls from his barstool and you try not to flush as you do as you’re told, not wanting to disappoint your family - your new lovers - in the slightest.

Your heart starts to beat fast, the little hairs on your body stand at alert, your middle clenching with sudden excitement. You felt like such a greedy human being, immediately wanting more of this man as soon as his strong hands ghost the hem of your t-shirt. A fresh wave of arousal pools in your lower stomach with his words, making your thighs touch together with the hopeful promise that you were going to get a morning wake up call.

“I like this t-shirt.” Namjoon rumbles, coming up behind you, ghosting the sides of your torso, making you shiver as he presses your back to his front. “I’d like it more if it was off though.” He smirks into your skin right under your ear. 

“Joon!” You gasp as his grip tightens around your hips, pulling you back to the rock hard member he was sporting behind his khaki pants. 

“I’m waiting.” Namjoon’s deep, husky voice and scent fills your senses and you can’t help but let out a little whine. “Strip for your husband.” He commands. 

You shudder with want, heeding his remarks. You have never felt a need so strong but the man behind you is making your head spin. Namjoon makes you weak with just the brush of his warm fingertips over your skin, clothed or not. He was intoxicating and you wanted to be drunk on him all the time. 

Your shirt goes, then your pants, reveling your panty and bra set you had received from Jeonghan for Christmas. You shake the thought of him out of your head. He doesn’t matter now. You had seven very different, very attractive, and kind partners now it seems. 

“Those too, doll.” Hoseok lazily points his boney digit to you, flicking it up and down, fiery gaze traveling up and down your body.

You give a little pout, hooking your fingers in between the edges of your silk drawers, wiggling them down. But not before you rub your ass all over Namjoon’s front. Namjoon grunts, lips attaching to your ear as he chuckles down at you. The youngest three have their mouths hanging open as they drink you in, teasing Namjoon in the process of you stripping, sliding the swell of your backside all over Namjoon’s front. 

The man behind you has had enough. He unhooks your bra, letting it fall to the ground beneath your feet as you continue to slide your dampened panties down to the floor. 

The group of boys has their tongues hanging out of their open mouths at the sight of you so naked stood before them, though the counter was blocking some of their views. 

His hands cup the underside of your breasts. A gasp leaves your lips as he groans into your ear. He grinds his lower half into you as you lean into him, wilting with the sensations of him teasingly rolling your hardened peaks in between his digits. He kisses your neck and side of your face with tender little pecks with his lush lips. It feels like a century has gone by as you relish in every kiss, every circle of his fingertips against your skin, reveling in the moans from the man behind you as well as the other six in front of you. A hum of heavy approval comes from the throat of your husband as he continues to tease you, rolling your hardened nipples in between his warm fingers. 

A tiny whimper escapes your lips as you worry your bottom lip between your teeth, brows knitting together as you wait for him with bated breath.

One of his hands travels from your breast to trail down your stomach painfully slow, spreading your nether lips open as he circles your folds lazily. You let out a series of gasps and wanton moans as Namjoon sucks a bruise onto the side of your neck, claiming you as his first and foremost. Your body jolts at the sensations of his ministrations, the electricity spreading from your spine down to the tips of your fingers and toes. Namjoon lets deep groans out of his mouth as he continues sucking on your skin, digits stroking your nether lips as he slides your slick around your slippery folds. You were seeing stars as Namjoon finds your bundle of nerves, wiggling the sensitive bud back and forth quickly making you keen loudly. 

“Please.” You whisper breathlessly to him, wanting him to control you, to fuck you. He pushes you against the counter more, bending you at the waist. Your middle clenches. “Please don’t tease me, Namjoon.”

“As you wish.” You can hear the smirk in his voice as his hands retreat for a moment. The sound of metal clanking wafts from behind you and you look up to Hoseok who is smiling at you like a hungry dog, patiently salivating as you hear Namjoon thrust his zipper down. He groans as he pulls his length free, hopefully, rock hard at this moment. “But that’s Mr. Kim, to you.” 

You feel a warm press of something solid against your buttocks several times, slapping against your sopping folds. There was a heat pooling in your lower stomach as another fresh wave of arousal coats your thighs, dripping for him bent over the counter so lewd like this. You know that maybe you are supposed to feel bad for engaging in these sexy activities right in front of the rest of his brothers, but Namjoon doesn’t seem to mind - no. In fact, he almost acted like your husband has burnt up into thin air the way he talks to you and handles you as if you’ve been his his entire life.

Namjoon licks his lips, nostrils flaring as he hums again, pupils dilating with want watching you spread your legs for him easily, grabbing handfuls of your ass on his wide hands.

“Ready?” He asks as he lines your entrance up to his tip.

“Please, Namjoon-Ah!” You moan as Namjoon gives a few little snaps of his hips in and out of you, splitting your walls open, pushing his way inside of your coated entrance, the sensation absolutely breathtaking. He fills you up to the tilt, head of his cock kissing your cervix, making you see stars for the second time today. Namjoon leans into your body a little, cupping your face with the hand that was cupping your breast, forcing you to look back at him, the other guiding your hips up to meet his. Your husband starts to move harder and quicker, pace building as he climbs to find a comfortable tempo to thrust into you at.

Your coil was fit to burst as he increases how hard he was thrusting his thick cock into your soaking center. Tears form in the corners of your eyes as he continues to hold your cheek with one hand, he wipes the ones away that fall with the pad of his thumb, grunting and growling with heady desire. The pressure from the coil in your stomach was white-hot, this was definitely the most intense sex you’ve ever had as he continued to impale your needy cunt with his perfect cock.

“Fuck.” He grunts quietly. It makes your heart swell that you were affecting him as well.

“Nam- Namjoo-on! Please! I-“ You gasp, velvet walls of your pussy gripping him tighter, more tears leaking from your face as you break the skin of your bottom lip you are biting so hard. He smiles down at you, sweat collecting on his brow as one of the boys lets out a moan on the other side of the counter.

“God,” Namjoon moans, “You feel like heaven.” He picks up his pace, heavy breathing turning into rough grunts as his fluid pace turns into heavy thrusts. You claw at the countertop trying to grip something as Hoseok slides his hands in yours. The redhead stares you down for a minute, through his lust-filled gaze smiling sweetly at you. Your coil tightens in your abdomen, new arousal slipping out from your filled entrance. You were too busy moaning Namjoon’s name over and over as he inhales deeply. He grunts, pushing in and out, your core was pulsing with his member inside of you.

“Look at me when you come,” Namjoon demands, holding your face and hips still, sinful hips snapping into yours with power. You pulse around him, walls fluttering, trying to hold his slippery cock inside of our tightening walls as he grinds further into you. “Look at me when you come all over my fat cock, baby.”

Your brows are twisted up, vision spotting, screaming around his tail, body tensing up, ready to release this orgasm that feels like you’ll explode if you don’t get to come right this second.

“Come. Now!” He snarls, starting to ram himself deeper into your slippery, throbbing cunt. The heat in your lower stomach pools, scorching at your skin.

You heed his request, body on fire, the ravishing of sweet relief was palpable, your senses going absolutely haywire as Namjoon bucks himself into you more and more. You blackout for a moment as he gives a few stunted thrusts into your trembling body, his own orgasm following suit of yours. Your husband snarls, low rumbles of pleasure rising from the man behind you, as he gives several more thrusts he leans up, emptying his creamy seed inside of your fluttering pussy.

There’s so much it starts to leak out of you with his cock still inside.

Namjoon coos your name several times, letting his weight fall on top of you a little letting you catch your breath after your world had been changed in the blink of an eye, exploding so vividly and brightly around you. He stays in you a minute more, stroking your face, softening inside, exiting himself from you as he praises you over and over, making you smile at his endearing act.

“My turn.” Hoseok gets up, sliding his hand out of yours. He comes around the counter and sighs. “Look at all that cum, Namjoon.” 

Hoseok chuckles as someone hands Namjoon a glass of water, stepping away so you can’t pay attention to your husband anymore, coming down from your own high as Hoseok plays with the combined liquid flowing from your sloppy center. “So much white.” He laughs, slapping your ass harshly before molding it in between his long, boney fingers. He fingers you with the juices seeping from your filthy hole, collecting it and stuffing it back inside your pink walls.

You gasp as he slaps the swell of your ass again. 

He continues this, fingering you with Namjoon and yourself’s cum as he smacks your behind. The hits range from soft to hard, soothing your pinkened, stinging flesh with the hand he was using to create such a mess of you. Your body jolts, the cool of the counter on your nipples making you go crazy. 

After you’ve had enough of this, you wiggle your hips back and forth, enticing him to fuck you already. Slapping is not your favorite thing in the world as Hoseok guffaws again. “Oh baby, you don’t want me to play with you?” You shake your head no. His hands slide off of you. “Another time, then?” You shake your head yes. He laughs as he unzips his pants, lining himself with you.

Seokjin is in front of your tear-stained vision, brushing some hair out of your face. “Doing okay darling?” He asks, sweet smile upon his lips. You nod, giving him a small smile as he looks down at you with a look of concern. “Tell him to stop at any time. He can get quite carried away, you know.” You can only nod.

“Don’t break her.” Jungkook snorts as Hoseok agrees he won’t. 

You gasp as you feel him, the head of him bigger than Namjoon against your sensitive folds. Hoseok grabs his girth in his large palms, rubbing the head of his cock back and forth over your slippery hole, picking up your juices, as well as Namjoon’s, as lube for his member. Hoseok grunts as he pushes into you, splitting your walls with a languid moan filling the air between the two of you as he fills your walls with his girth.

“Oh, baby.” Hoseok pants, stretching you around his long member. “You are so tight and warm for me.”

You let a wanton moan escape your lips as he starts to slide in and out of your hole. At his words, you can’t help but clamp down on his cock with your velvet walls, holding him like a vice.

“If you do that, I won’t last much longer.” He pants, eyebrows furrowing, gripping your thighs tighter.

“Then you’d better fuck me quickly, Hoseok.” You snide, voice coming out raspy to the man behind you. He reaches up and grabs a fistful of your hair, jerking you slightly back. Your eyes have rolled to the back of your head, your voice has filled the room with cries of ecstasy being taken off by your redheaded lover.

“You want it rough, my beautiful baby girl?” His voice is dark and his tone devilish as he twitches, seated inside of you. 

You can only whine in response as he bucks into you at a fast speed. He rams his cock into your aching middle repeatedly, loving every thrust he grants your insides with his thick member. His hips bruise you, claiming your skin below like Namjoon did your neck, creating pretty galaxies on your flesh, marking you as theirs. 

A cry rips out of your throat as the pace is brutal, but you relish in the short, deep rhythm of his cock, splitting your velvet walls open repeatedly. You feel the heat pooling in your lower stomach again and you keen, your second orgasm built up nicely from the number Namjoon did upon you. He doesn’t stop his stride of thrusting into your body, no. In fact, your moaning must have spurred him on more you think as you are shoved into the counter, your legs wobbling as you endure more pleasure rippling straight to your core.

Hoseok smiles behind you, grunting as you grip him tightly, pulling your hair as he bounces you against his throbbing cockhead. Citrus and his bitey cologne fills your senses as he overtakes you bent over the kitchen counter.

“Hobi, fuck, fill-l m-me u-up!” You stutter as he now rockets his girth inside of you as far as it can go.

“Shit-ah!” He mumbles, falling forward a little, catching himself on his palms. You feel him shake and tremble while his length twitches and swells inside of your walls, his own climax shooting deep into your womb, following through and taking care of you like he said he would.

Your second orgasm takes you by surprise, screaming out his name repeatedly for the whole neighborhood to hear who was fucking into you and making you come around him like a champ. You can’t help but claw at the counter, holding onto the marble as he continues to push in and out of your seeping center gently, riding out his high inside of you. 

Your shoulders heave, your body is sweaty, your mind is blank as you enjoy the cool of the counter, your fucked out body was so heated you felt like an inferno was raging throughout you, raging like a wildfire. You press your cheek to the marble underneath you, trying to steady your breathing.

Hoseok isn’t like Namjoon at all, for he takes his softening cock out of you quickly, not wanting to still and soften inside of your wet walls. He flips your limb body over so your warm back was flush with the cold marble. You make a noise of approval, a smile creeping up your lips as Hoseok groans above you. “Such a good girl.” he praises as he leans over and traps your lips in between his, trying not to brush over your sensitive middle. Your eyes widen as the same thing happened when you kissed Namjoon at your wedding. Stars erupt in your vision, vivid colors wash over your senses, a feeling of euphoria overtakes you, making you tremble in Hoseok’s tender hold. 

When the redhead pulls away, you are left panting, wanting more, not feeling completely whole without his lips upon yours, his touch mingling with your skin, his tongue dancing with yours. 

Hoseok laughs as he zips himself back up and you lean up to be on your elbows, being met with the sixth oldest, stroking himself quickly with upturned brows, hovering over you as he pleasures himself. “Look at that cum Taehyung.” Hoseok smiles like the devil himself, taking pride in his work to make you look like a mess. “I bet you want to eat that up.” Hoseok eggs him on.

Taehyung whines and nods his head vigorously, the hand around himself working faster to bring him to his high. Your mouth parts in shock, watching Taehyung tremble with want, his bottom lip in between his teeth as he holds back from moaning too languidly. You had to admit it was really hot seeing him act like this. 

Hoseok looks at you as his smile darkens again. “You should ask noona if you can come on her chest then clean up our mess, Taehyung. You’d like that huh, Tae? Eating noona out stuffed with our cum; painting noona in your pretty shade of white?” 

Your eyes blow wide as you watch the redhead snicker and walk away, leaving Taehyung to loom over you. 

Damn...You kind of regret not having Hoseok play with you more if you knew he was going to be this filthy. Until next time, Hoseokie you think watching him saunter away. Come to think of it, you think some of the boys seem to have left the scene but your back was to them so you couldn’t be sure. 

“Can I, Jagi-ah?” Taehyung pleads as he makes pathetic little mewls with his deep bass of a voice. “I’m close.” His eyes beg you with passionate wildfire behind his amber irises. The motion picks up on his hand as you watch him work his long, red-tipped beast of a cock. You lick your lips watching him watch you, knowing that Taehyung has had pretty palpable feelings since day one. You felt like you were his prey, laid bare beneath him - the bloodthirsty predator - as he fucks his hand as if it was your tender walls wrapping around him. 

“Come for me, Taehyung.” You say, closing your eyes, arching your back, sliding your hands under your breasts, showing your body off of the sixth eldest brother. 

“Ah!” Taehyung bellows, his deep voice echoing off the walls of the house as he climaxes, shooting his seed all over your chest. You jerk as his warm, white essence hits your breasts, sliding down your skin as Taehyung moans, watching his cum trickle down your body. 

Feeling a bit naughty, you rub his seed all over your erect nipples, kneading your breast coated in Taehyung’s milky liquid, rolling your head back as you moan out, “Mmm-ah! Tae!” You lift one of your hands to your mouth, inserting it slowly as you groan around your digits, relishing in the salty taste. 

“Jagi-ah!” He holds your thighs open, whine still on his lips, eyes still on fire as he can’t draw his eyes away from your exposed middle. “Please let me clean you up!” 

“Please help your noona.” You quip, licking your fingers, loving the way his bottom lip trembles with desire.

Taehyung drops down to his knees in a flash, spreading your legs apart even further, licking and kissing a trail up your thighs to scoop out all of your mixed juices with his skilled tongue. You groan into him, loving every swipe of his warm tongue touching your scorching flesh. You lean your head back again, sighing and mewling because it felt so fucking good having his warm tongue lapping at your middle, drawing moan after moan out of your dry throat. Taehyung was skilled, but he wasn’t trying to make you cum, no. Judging from the way he is so willing, he just revels in cumplay. 

Kinky boys, huh?

You’d be lying if you said it wasn’t a kink of yours too. Good thing you’ll be able to explore it more now. 

“All done.” He says, licking his lips, eyes trailing up your body as he removes his mouth from your center, descending up your torso slowly. In his wake, Taehyung licks warm tracks up your abdomen, pausing to nip and suck on your nipples, covered in him. 

Taehyung kisses your lips in his, melting your mouths together in a hurry, pressing your back flush against the cool of the countertop. His tongue enters your mouth in search of something unknown, moaning into your lips laced together with his hot cavern. You taste the salty white essence, combined juices on his tongue and you mewl onto his lips. He holds your face in his tan palms and the vivid colors from before explode around you once more. Light shatters in the edges of your vision, the effluvium of earthy musk and roses befalls over you, Taehyung was your everything at this moment. 

He comes off your lips with a lewd pop, detaching your mouths as the voided, empty feeling hits you again. 

“Okay that’s enough!” A voice yelps, shooing Taehyung away as he leans back down and kisses your nose softly, a boxy grin appearing before he is replaced with the eldest of the brothers. “Yah! Begone with you!” Seokjin snaps his fingers, wrapping you up in a blanket quickly, a bloom of pink upon his beautiful pale face. “Jungkook come here and help me carry her to the bathroom.”

Jungkook sets you in Seokjin and Namjoon’s bathroom they share, smiling as he bows slightly, bunny teeth poking out of his grin upon his cute little face. You giggle as he takes his leave, kissing the top of your revealed hand outside of the blanket. Seokjin watches the exchange, making sure the rest of the clan doesn't bother you - he wants you to take a break, knowing you are probably more than fatigued. 

And it is true. 

You are more than tired at this morning's actions.

God bless Kim Seokjin. 

You throw a coy look over your shoulder, raising a brow as you lower the blanket. “Will you join me?” 

Let’s see how playful the eldest of the seven will be you think as you watch his eyes twinkle with excitement. 

Seokjin snorts a laugh, throwing those puffy lips in a salacious smirk as he watches you quitely sink into the water filled with fluffy, white clumps of bubbles. “Oh, but I took a shower this morning.”

“Yeah,” you laugh as you place a handful of bubbles upon your head, looking at him like the queen of a royal country, “but, not with me.” 

Seokjin laughs, pushing off the wall to strip himself of his dark purple sweater and black dress pants. You do your darndest to not look at him, but wow, god knew what he was doing when he created Kim Seokjin. A washboard of abs he reveals under the fabric, a dark happy trail, and alabaster skin. The tone of his flesh mimics moonlight, looking opal almost in this light as he walks to the bath, lifting his leg to face you in the tight space bathtub. His member was soft from what you could peek and see, not that you were trying to-no! Never!

But, geez if Seokjinnie wasn’t packing or what?! Were all these boys blessed or what?

“Yah!” He shouts as he looks at you with wide eyes, “Move if you want me in here with you, your highness!” You splash him as he settles across from you, his torso and legs much taller than yours as he digs his ankle in your ribs and you scream followed by a laugh. Your limbs tangle on top of each other and you pinch his calve as he splashes you with water. Seokjin cleanses your skin with his expensive smelling body wash, telling you about the dinner he was planning on making, asking your advice on the side dishes. You laugh as he holds his arms out, a contented grin on his lips as he hands you the body wash, wanting you to do the same to him. 

And you do, sliding your damp palms over his chest as you cleanse him in only the PG-13 rated areas of his body, of course. 

After you both calm down, the bathroom grows quiet as you both delight in the warm water and bubbles in the tub around you. You close your eyes and tilt your head over the side of the tub, throwing your hands on the sides of the marble basin. You were slightly jealous! In your private bathroom, you only had a shower. You’d have to ask to use this more often if they’d let you! Seokjin’s aroma of sandalwood and intense flowering orchids over power your whole being. You could probably fall asleep here, in your dissolving bubble crown, pruning in the tub with the eldest of the brothers. This - even though you were naked in the tub with a man that wasn’t technically (and legally) your husband - felt good.

Feels like home.

“Y/N.” Seokjin whispers and you lift your head to glance at him, giving him your attention with a raised brow. “May I kiss you?” He asks sweetly and you can’t not comply with such a simple request. 

“Come ‘ere.” You make a come hither motion with your fingers, drawing him closer to you. Water sloshes onto the tile below as he moves quickly upon you. Within a second, he is pressing his pretty skin to yours, leaning over to you in the warm water that feels one hundred times more heated now that his lips ghost yours. “I’ve been wanting to do this since I first laid my eyes upon you at the market.” He admits, purring as he gently presses his beautiful pout to yours. “My flower.”

You sigh as you feel more complete with Seokjin here, more grounded, yet more carefree as he molds his lips to yours, heavenly light filling your vision as he kisses you. 

His tongue slides your mouth with expert precision yet he explores the deep kiss like it’s his first time kissing a woman, but you weren’t complaining. Seokjin makes small noises, letting you know that you were pleasing him. Which was a relief because you felt the same way, your tongue was dancing with his, trailing over one another, tasting in each other's mouths. His tongue swirls inside your hot cavern making you whimper, running your nails through the locks of your dark haired man above you, dampening the strands with your wet digits. 

“Uh, Y/N…?” Seokjin mumbles, parting the kiss. 

“Yes?” You question up to him, smoothing his dark locks as he looks away.

“I...Um...We...I-uh-have a problem…” He admits blushing and you laugh, realizing what he meant right away.

“You want me to take care of it?” Your nails leave his hair, finding his broad chest as you coo up to him. 

“If you don’t mind?” He purses his lips as his amber-colored eyes flit to yours. Is it just you or has the air in the room grown hotter? Streamier?

Your hands dip below the water, raking down his drool-worthy abs as you touch the top of his thighs. You arch your back as you stare up at him. “Is this okay?” 

“Absolutely.” He nods, gnawing the skin on his lower lips, his brows upturned.

You waste no time now, your hands eagerly traveling to his aching middle under the warm water’s surface. You wrap your hands around him, enraptured by the small, breathless whine he lets out as well as the weighty girth in yours hands. He hisses when you give a tentative stroke to his long member. You moan, hand gripping, sliding down on Seokjin as he produces a steady trickle of precum out of his beautiful slit. The eldest brother captures your lips in his growling and moaning in each other’s mouths. 

Seokjin matches the sliding of your hand, leaking more white essence from his tip, throbbing placed with care in the middle of your palm. It’s a tangle of hot limbs as you hold each other, the water lukewarm compared to the heat between the two of you.

The noises that fill the bathroom are sinful - the wet noises from above and below the water make your head spin as you continue to kiss Seokjin’s sweet lips. 

“Yes!” Seokjin grunts, breaking the kiss to pant, throwing his head back, revealing his adam’s apple to you. You decide you have teased him enough, picking up the pace, his hips feverishly bucking into your hand like he was close already. You mewl, making the intensity between you both grow as he lets out another loud hiss. 

“I’m going to…” He breathes as he slams his hips into your hand. The water around spilling over the sides as his large member twitches and swells in your hand. He bucks himself into your enclosed fist, balls tightening, breath hitching before he lets out a long, languid moan. “Fu~uck!” He practically sings as he reaches his high, cock shooting his cum into the water you were currently bathing in. 

He leans his head back down to face you and chuckles, “Thank you Y/N.” He let out a high-pitched laugh, broad shoulders shaking as he presses his lips to yours with a chaste kiss. “But, I think you’ll need to take a proper shower.” 

-

Standing in your private shower with shampoo in your hair, humming to yourself, you hear someone enter the bathroom, the door opening and clicking behind you. 

“Hello?” You ask, rinsing your strands under the showerhead.

“N-Noona”, Jungkook whimpers from outside the curtain separating you two. You knew it was only a matter of time before the last few boys came and sought you out. “C-Can I join you?” He asks and you chuckle a sigh, shaking your clean locks out. 

“Sure, Jungkook.” 

He draws the curtain back, stepping into the shower basin, naked already. When he sees you, he inhales, eyes fluttering shut as he gives you a sly, bunny-grin. His brown, doe-like eyes ooze lust. It was a stark contrast to the seemingly innocent boy who defended you on the streets a few weeks ago. 

“Noona.” He says as he steps toward you, eyes lit with desire behind his amber pools, glimmering in the dim light the bathroom provides.

“You aren’t here to clean yourself, are you?” You cock your head and brow at him, allured by the physical attributes Jungkook is baring to you. Those biceps, the chest, those tight abs--wow...that waist was slender huh?

“No, Y/N….” He shakes his dark locks, cheeks pinkening with a blush creeping up onto his golden skin. “I want you.” He states, voice dipping an octave lower, his nostrils expand again as a wash of desire floods over him. “I know you want me too, noona.” Jungkook’s eyes flash as he steps forward, closing the tiny gap between you two easily. 

Well, he’s not wrong about that you think as you nod, smirking as he grabs your face in his hands, drawing you closer, bringing your face up to his. 

“Jungkook!” You gasp as he produces a low growl from his throat, lips diving in to catch your mouth in his. Your skin was on fire as you mold your mouths to each other, twisting your heads to be slotted together in an almost perfect fit. Euphoric bliss overwhelms you, your skin tingling as his light peaches and freshly squeezed lemon aroma engulfs you. Water rains upon you both, standing naked under the warm liquid. He nips at your lower lip, sucking it back with force, granting him a series of mewls to escape your lips. He twirls his tongue across your now marked, pinkened lip, wanting access to your hot mouth, opening your cavern for him to slip into and explore in feverish need. 

He drops the hold he has on your chin, trailing his fingertip down over the expanse of your throat, over your collarbones and down your bare breast. You shiver with ache and desire flooding through you, the rush is absolutely euphoric with how much of a thrill this was bringing you, the slightest of touches on your dampened skin. Jungkook pinches your pink bud suddenly making you cry out open-mouthed around his own, muffling your shriek of pleasure. His other hand finds your cold-in-contrast breast, thumbing over your nipples in synch, slow circles winding round and round, making you pant into his hot mouth. 

God, this was the youngest? 

A series of moans escape your lips, panting with heedy need as it overtakes your body. Jungkook continues his pace, making you almost see stars, with all the new sensations lighting every nerve and receptor you have on fire, sensitive to the simulations. He pops off your mouth, kissing his way from his jaw to your neck in a heated passionate fashion. His palms flatten to your pebbled pink nipples, the middle of his large hands circling them just as slowly as his thumbs were. His tongue lapping at the large vein on your neck, leaving you a panting, huffing mess. Your nails rake over his scalp, tugging gently at his wet dark locks. 

The water droplets dripping from your dampened hair to the fall on your heaving chest was another sensation you were relishing in. Every touch, every peck, every push of his sticky body against yours was having you feeling like the raw, pure sin.

“Jungkook!” You moan wantonly into the steam-filled air of the bathroom as he has started to prick and bruise your supple exposed neck, littering you with pockets of violet and magenta. You whimper, worrying your lower, swollen lip between your teeth, thighs rubbing, touching each other, begging for friction to sate the empty feeling between your legs.

He chuckles against the wet skin he’s been feasting upon, feeling you wither and wiggle beneath his touches. “Noona...Can I?” He asks you, carnal desire pooling through your body at his question, though you lack the words to communicate what you do indeed desire. “Can I please fuck you, noona?” He sucks and nips at your neck some more, prompting breathless, weighty moans to leave your throat, never stopping his circling of your breasts. Your own mouth can’t find the strength to form words, even as he prompts you along, it’s hard for you to find the energy to find words, being devoured in the throes of pleasure.

“Yes please.” You beg like a little bitch, eyes clouded over in a hazy-lust filled gaze. 

In one swift motion, Jungkook has leaned down, lifted your thighs, gliding himself to be lined up at the threshold of your entrance. Your back is against the shower tile, the cool of the material contrasting with the warm water sliding down your bodies. Running your fingers through his hair you smile, chest heaving as you gulp, watching the fire grow in his intense gaze.

“Fuck me, Jungkook.” You choke on a sob as he grunts. 

Jungkook bites down particularly hard on your neck, causing you to cry out once more, in pain first, then pleasure. He pushes himself effortlessly into your aching cunt, dripping for the youngest as he shakes a little, his cock curving right up inside of your velvety walls. Jungkook was the devil in disguise you decide as he snarls, ungluing your fused damp bodies as he steps back into the steam of boiling water before harshly thrusting in and out, snapping his sculpted hips. He’s left you heaving and pleading for more watching you pant with those beautiful russet looking eyes.

“Please,” You whimper as he rockets his cock in and out of you. “Jungkook.”

Jungkook reaches one of his hands to your middle, holding you up with the other, dipping straight to the middle of your body, bundle of nerves being attacked by his thumb circling back and forth rapidly. You scream into the space of the bathroom, your wanton moans echoing around you, wailing at the sensations of pleasure this young man was giving you. Your pressure builds to the point where you cannot see straight- pleasure blinding your vision as he fucks you relentlessly against the shower wall. Tears prick at the corners of your eyes, mixing with the water from the shower, snaking their way down your face as Jungkook’s breathing becomes more erratic. 

Your slippery breasts were pushed up against his flawless chest as he was fucking into your lower half with force. Your coil in the middle of you was winding back up at an alarming rate and you were worried you may not last much longer. The hardened flesh of your nipples was swirling around him, making your sensitive nubs shoot waves of pleasure straight to your soaked, slicked-out core. He twitches inside of you, his climax impending as well, his member is so big and weighty it snaps you from your thoughts making you whimper out, worrying your bottom lip in between your teeth again.

“Jungkook!” You scream as he continues his onslaught of snaps of his hips into your sore, weeping hole.

You claw at his back as he starts to pick up the pace, trying to find purchase on his slippery back. “Noona, noona, noona.” He chants in between loud, breathless pants of desire. “Fuck! I-!” He lets out hot moans hitting you on the side of your face buried in the crook of his body.

“This cunt is mine.” He growls giving you a series of sharp slaps with his hips. Your impending third orgasm of the day builds quickly with having been brought to your cloud of bliss twice already. “You gonna come for me?” He snarls now, amber eyes flashing with playful delight. “You’re mine!” He bites at your neck, dipping in low so you could no longer see his eyes, only his raven-colored hair with your bodies joined together. “Mine!” He bites down as you begin to shake again, your eyes rolling back in their sockets, the blinding pressure for the third time this evening way too much for you to even try to stop him now as he fucks, rutting into you with inhuman momentum.

Your orgasm floods your senses quickly. You convulse, screaming his name over and over, raking your nails over his back in an attempt to find something to cling on to. You shiver, riding out your orgasm as he slams you against the wall. You leak all over him, your essence seeping out of your stretched, wide open pussy as he continues to fuck inside of your swollen cunt.

Jungkook gives a few more sloppy thrusts as your needy hole milks him for all he’s worth, squeezing around him as he empties his warm contents inside of you. His body shakes, his brow furrows, as he gives a few low, deep grunts as he expels his seed inside your velvety walls. 

After a few moments of him riding his bliss in the center of your body, he comes back down from his high, smiling and sweating as he presses his forehead to yours. Your nails affectionately stroke his locks as chuckles, “Sorry noona.” You admire the little moles on his lip and skin, placing your thumb over them as you share a moment in the shower together. 

You shake your head. “Don’t be.” He kisses the middle of your forehead. “But can you wash my back? Seokjin didn’t earlier.”

He giggles, bunny-teeth poking out from his pink lips. “Of course.” 

-

After all of today’s activities, you are absolutely spent, so you decide to trek back to your bed - wet hair and all - because you were simply exhausted. Your eyes were heavy when Jungkook departed the restroom, leaving you weary and worn out as you cleaned up the mess that he made between your thighs. 

A nap could do you some good you think as you snuggle up in your sheets, throwing a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt on. You sigh, inhaling the fresh sheet smell, laying on your side, eyes fluttering shut. A moment or two later - before you officially hit the hay, you feel a dip in the bed behind you and you know who it is immediately because of the smell. 

Vanilla and clean linen. 

“Jimin.” You mumble as his hands snake around you holding you lightly, gingerly as if he was unsure of himself. 

“Noona.” He whispers, nuzzling your ear, providing warmth to your back. Jimin was the last person you expected to cuddle with you in bed but you aren’t complaining about it--no.

Another weight is in front of you in the king-sized bed they have provided you, making you sigh. 

Cigarettes and sweet palo santo. 

“Yoon...gi.” You say, barely able to keep your eyes open.

“Hey, princess,” he snorts, settling into the sheets in front of you, kissing the tip of your nose. He cradles your head under his bicep. “You gave us quite a show.” His deep voice rasps. “Tired?”

“Mmm.” Is all you can say in response as the older one chuckles. “Go to bed baby, we’ll be here when you wake up.”

And you do, falling asleep wrapped up in the sheets, tangled in between Yoongi and Jimin’s arms.

-

A contented sigh leaves your lips when you wake up in the middle of the night, remembering where you are. 

Jimin and Yoongi still huddled around you, sleeping peacefully. Yoongi’s face is so ethereal as he takes long deep breaths in and out, quietly sleeping with his hand thrown lazily over your hip. Jimin has a leg placed over your calve, whimpering and snoring in his sleep behind you. He’s probably equally pretty, his blonde strands and Yoongi’s dark strands...These handsome boys will be the death of you. The long pillow you all share is damp from your hair and you silently whisper a ‘sorry’ to the boys, hoping they don’t catch a cold because they wanted to take a nap with you.

You shift under the sheets, wanting to get up to go to the bathroom. Yoongi smacks his lips before he says, “Where do you think you are going?” Voice rough and hoarse from lack of use during sleep.

“The bathroom.” You whisper with a quiet chuckle, trying not to disturb them any further. The hold from the boy behind you tightens as you squirm around under the blankets. “Jimin!” You hiss. “Let me go!” You say without a whisper now, your own voice scratchy from sleep. 

“No.” The younger boy pouts, holding you tight to his front. You feel something poking you around the swell of your ass and you gulp.

“I am going to piss in the bed if you don’t let me go.” You huff. 

And with that, the boy behind you frees you from his hold. 

“Come back soon so we can take care of you.” Yoongi snickers and you scoff. These boys! They are going to kill you!

You brush your teeth after you are done with your personal hygiene time, thinking about how it feels so natural being with all seven. It felt right - perfect almost - being together with them all. Soulmate… yeah, Jimin was right. You smile as you wipe the corners of your mouth. Yeah, they are my soulmates. 

“Noona,” Jimin says as you return from the washroom, making room for you in the middle of the bed where you once were. You settle between them as they pepper your skin with kisses, cuddling and nuzzling into your skin. You giggle, comforted by the boys that hold you. 

“Princess.” Yoongi chuckles as his breath fans over your face, licking his lips as he looks at you as if you are a hot meal. “There’s an issue.” He rasps, rich pupils flicking down to emphasize his point, their hips wiggling against yours, seeking friction. You gulp, your middle clenches around nothing. 

“Can I help you with said issues?” You playfully remark, smirking as you lean closer to Yoongi’s lips. 

“Oh, noona, I believe you can.” Yoongi growls and you feel your center seep at the implication of his words. Also, Yoongi calling you noona made your head spin. Jimin mumbles a please onto your skin and you nearly see stars from the soft whine that leaves his lips, breath hitting the skin under your ear, making you shiver in their hold. 

“Then I guess we better take care of you both then.”

At the go-ahead from you, a hand travels under your shirt, another hand - you weren’t sure who was doing what or who they belonged to - roamed your body to pull the elastic of your sweatpants down the expanse of your thighs. You want to snort but you refrain. Geez, they were quick! Naughty needy boys! They waste no time in stripping you of the fabric that was clinging to your body. The back of your skull falls backward onto the cold pillow as you let out a languid noise from our throat. Long fingers skate down your skin, wide palms caress your warm flesh as you swoon under the tender touches from the boys. 

You’re exposed finally, your bra and panties being removed, your nipples harden instantly with the cool of the night air hitting them. You hear zippers and the rustling of fabric as your own hands make a feeble attempt to hold on to each of their thighs. Yoongi groans and Jimin practically hisses with excitement once you are free from the confines of your clothing. 

The oldest of the boys kisses you with need, trapping your lips in his, molding his heated skin together with yours. The smell of sweet ash makes you tingle in delight, colors blossoming and blooming all around you. You sigh into his hold as Jimin nips and sucks the skin along your jaw and chin, goosebumps erupting on your skin as you hear his breathing hitch. Yoongi kisses you feverishly, his tongue sliding out of his hot mouth to slip into yours. You moan into his open hot cavern as he controls the passionate kiss that takes your breath away. He lets out a deep growl, his tongue wiggles back and forth with yours, dominating yours without much of a fight.

“Noona.” The blazing fire in Yoongi’s eyes was palpable as he came off your mouth with a lewd pop. 

Yoongi shuffles down the bed, throwing the sheets over his head, trapping a nipple in his mouth as you let out a needy sigh, running your fingers through his dark silky locks of hair. He settles in between your open thighs, placing almost all of his weight on your body as he laps at your hardened bud. Jimin pushes himself up and down, his member jabbing you in the ass, wanting to be inside of you.

“Soulmate.” He lets a high-pitched whine out of his pretty lips and you keen, arching your back onto him. 

“Jimin-!” You whisper as he sucks a bruise on top of the one Namjoon gifted you yesterday. 

You fear your coil is going to explode as they have done the bare minimum but you are sitting there begging and keening like a lost kitten, sniveling and shivering because they are giving you affection. Your head was spinning, whirling around with two sets of hands - and two lips - placed upon our body. 

It was almost too much stimulation. 

Jimin continues to groan softly, placing a hand under your outer thigh, draping it across Yoongi’s pale back. The younger boy holds your thigh carefully, the tip of his cock teasing your slick entrance. Yoongi makes you see stars with the deep and passionate snarls he produces from his throat as he ravishes your chest, coloring your skin with his lips there. You lovingly stroke his face, fingers tangling in his midnight-colored hair.

“No-Noona, may I?” Jimin chokes on a sob as you free a hand from Yoongi’s strands to place it upon Jimin’s strong hand, opening you up as he swirls his hips against yours. “Please?”

“God, yes! Jimin!” You mewl, throwing your head back against him, closing your eyes as he pushes inside of your heated core.

Yoongi moves back up to your mouth, chuckling as he admires your glossy breasts, coated with the saliva from his lapping and peppering them with affection, sucking on your nipples as you whine. Jimin begins bucking into you and your breathing hitches. 

“So wet…” Jimin growls, his cockhead hard against your slippery folds. He collects your juices, slowly entering and exiting you as you let out a loud whine into Yoongi’s mouth. “Yes~!” The youngest growls, slowly pushing himself into your molten core. The vein on his cock thick and throbbing as he slides himself into your hot entrance. He slips in as much as he could, hips meeting yours as he gives a loud grunt, cock nestled in your juicy folds, stilling as he gives you time to adjust.

Yoongi grunts as he finds your hand that was carding through his dark, silky strands and wrapping around him. You tug him up and down, relishing in the weight of him in between your palm. He sighs, pulling your lips deeper into his. It’s so hot, the room steamy, your whole body quivering with desire for your two lovers. 

“Does that feel good princess?” Yoongi asks you, caressing your cheek with the back of his hand. You nod with a shudder, walls fluttering around Jimin who lets out a deep sigh in response. The air is hot between the three of you, full lust and unspoken words that you share with each other. 

You moan, hand that is gripping his cock, slides down on the elder man as he produces a steady trickle of precum out of his beautiful slit. Yoongi captures your lips in his again, growling and moaning in each other’s mouths as Jimin continues to pump his girth in and out of your creamy cunt back and forth. He is not fevered with desire, instead, he wants to feel you- all of you. Jimin is taking his time, his hips rocking into yours in a continued pace, bucking with a steady rhythm in and out of you. He is calculated and pointed, holding you under your knee, his cock hitting you in your most delicious spot as you cling to Yoongi, torso twisted, hand wrapped around his gorgeous cock, sliding up and down the pale member, trying to bring Yoongi to his own high as he nuzzles into the crook of your naked neck, biting down on your sticky flesh, adding to your collection of ever-growing bruises. 

“Boys!” You gasp, eyes pop out of your sockets as you are jolted forward, toes curling as Jimin brushes your spongy spot, buried deep in your center. You clamp down on him, trying to hold him against you there. Your coil was fit to burst any second as you picked up the pace around Yoongi’s member.

“Ah!” You scream, stars in your eyes as Jimin grips your tighter, hips digging into yours deeper, cock throbbing against your tight velvet walls. Your breasts bounce with the friction the younger boy was propelling you forward by. Jimin’s balls hit against your ass, the wet, slapping sounds fill the room as the younger of the two boys grows needier and needier by the second. “Ji~min!”

“Fuck!” Jimin sneers, teeth latching onto the skin of your neck, slamming himself into you now, abandoning his slow pace he originally set. No, now he was fucking you at a blinding speed, his high would surely be close. 

Yoongi matches the sliding of your hand, leaking more white essence from his tip, throbbing placed with care in the middle of your palm. It’s a tangle of hot limbs as you hold to each other. Yoongi holds one of your breasts, the other hand weaving into your locks. Your body starts to succumb to the pleasure these boys were inflicting upon you. You scream, gasping for air as Jimin pounds his thick cock in and out of your oozing cunt, juices staining the fresh sheets you just threw on. 

“Ah! Noona!, I’m gonna~!” Yoongi grits as he bucks himself into your enclosed fist, balls tightening, eyes alive with a bright, brilliant fire behind them. Jimin pulls your thighs up, choking on more needy, breathy whines as he fucks you with unbridled lust. Sparks of fire and lightning shoot all throughout your body as he hits you particularly deep, your eyes rolling back to your head as his cock leans a little to the left, hitting you just so as Yoongi clenches his teeth, growling loud with a long moan as he spurts himself all over your hand. “Y/N~!”

“You’re perfect.” Yoongi groans, making your heart flutter, trapped in the cage of your chest as Jimin traps your lips in his perfect ones, collecting the last set of lips in the collection of your seven lovers.

Your coil pops and you clench around Jimin, holding him there tightly like a vice and you know that would push him over the edge too. White-hot pleasure blinds you, stars creep up and fill your vision, body releasing your coil finally. You shake and scream, holding on to Yoongi as Jimin pumps himself weakly in and out of you, hissing as he shoots his seed deep into your creamy cunt. Jimin holds your leg firmly as he comes down from his high. Yoongi’s hands cup your cheeks, holding you there gently as your breathing returns to normal as you let Jimin soften inside of you. 

A cloud of sweet vanilla and ash sweeps your senses and you are left feeling blissed out, sated as you had made it through sexy time with all of the boys. This feels so right. You think trembling as you come down from the high you had been thrown into today. 

Your head spins as you all pant and quiver, sweating from the actions that just took place. Jimin releases his hold over you and for once, you finally feel whole, lips parting from each other. He very gently inches out of you, imagining how sensitive you are after things like this. 

Yoongi goes to clean himself up, grabbing a rag to wipe your palm clean of him, lighting a cigarette as he does so. You watch him softly clean up your aching, tender folds, the lit cigarette between his teeth making you smile in amusement. You chuckle, seeing the soft smirk the elder is wearing as he does so. They both collect your clothes throwing their own articles of fabric over your body as you rest back into the sheets, a small sigh leaves your lips as you are snuggled and cuddled by both of the boys. 

Not all good things are meant to last, though, for not a mere ten minutes of you three laying in silence, a loud alarm blares above you, causing Jimin and Yoongi to jump from the sheets. Your eyes widen as a loud booming noise thunder throughout the connected hanok, making the building shudder from the tremor. Needless to say you are startled as shouting and yelling are occurring down the hall. 

“Shit! Hoseok, really?!” Yoongi screams as you hop out of bed, following after the boys as Jimin taps a closet door. It drops open at his swift command, revealing shiny metal guns in its wake. “Using fucking bombs in the house at a time like this?” They each take a small gun, stowing them in their pockets for safe keeping. Yoongi sticks to more compact, handheld guns. You think it’s odd how Jimin grabs a sniper rifle, but you suppose everyone has a favorite weapon.

Your heart drops and your eyes expand as you finally realize what was happening. 

The Kim estate was being ambushed. 

“Can you shoot a gun?” Yoongi asks you, handing you a tiny pistol and you nod your head yes. Jeonghan made sure you could in case you were ever in danger. “Good.”

“What’s happening?” You ask as the alarm continues to sound off above you. 

“I’m not sure.” Yoongi rasps, voice monotone as he quickly lights another cigarette, inhaling it, stress coating his features. “ But, I’m guessing your brother has something to do with it.” 

Your “brother”...He wouldn’t….Your mind flashes to the image embedded in your mind of the night Jeonghan looked like a monster when he hit you… The lightning flashing around him...the stinging of your cheek...He would you think gritting your teeth. He would hurt the family you care about deeply now because he is a selfish bastard. 

You just pray that the rest of the five are okay and can hold their own against Jeonghan and his staff. 

Another whooshing, thunderous noise erupts, except it’s much closer now. You hear Hoseok’s wild, hyena-like laugh somewhere in the distance as well as more shouting and Yoongi clicks his tongue. “We have to go now!” Yoongi snarls, face angry and stoic as he practically pulls your arm out of your socket, leading you toward Taehyung and Jungkook’s room at the end of the hanok. 

Yoongi leads, crouching down as he sneaks around the corridors of the house. You were in the middle, following him, as Jimin brings up the rear. 

This part of the house was surprisingly quiet, though the jarring alarm continues above the three of you. You figure the party was down at the main entrance of the house where Yoongi was leading you away from. 

“Don’t worry, noona.” Jimin whispers quietly behind you, you turn to face him as he says with a half-smile on his pretty lips, “They are fine.” Does soulmate mean mind reader too? He places his free hand on your shoulder, reassuring you gently. “Yoongi and I are the clean-up crew usually, so the others are good at offense and defense. You don’t need to worry.” Your mind glances back to Jungkook throwing around mafia members like he had super strength or something. You nod as you figure they’ll be fine. 

So, why then does your gut twist and turn with an uneasy feeling? 

The three of you continue your trek through the house, being careful when you round corners and pass by rooms. The boys are quiet, listening to the gunshots and screaming from far away. There’s more explosion noises, making you jump every so often. You turn down the final corridor of the house as Yoongi checks the view. He signals you forward and you all begin to continue moving ahead “There’s a bunker in the middle of the garden.” Yoongi drawls as he turns the corner. “Once we get you there, we can-“ 

A gunshot at close range is heard as Yoongi goes down, hissing from the pain, dropping the cigarette he had in his mouth to the ground. 

“Y/N!” You hear the shrill voice of Jihoon sound off as you drop to the ground, checking on Yoongi who draws his leg closer to him. “I know you are behind the wall! Drop your weapon, slide it over to me, and come out! I’m going to return you to your brother!” 

“What will you do if I don’t?” You yell, worried eyes tracing Yoongi’s as he grunts in pain, coddling his leg. Blood taints his talented pale hands as he clutches his limb to his heaving chest, red oozing from the wound. 

Jihoon scoffs. “There’s only six brothers. All the rest are paired off with the rest of the staff. You’re all alone.” 

Your sockets expand as Jimin nods. ‘I’ve got your back.’ He mouths and you nod. ‘Once you give him the weapon, stand still.’ 

With a gulp and a nod, you round the corner, placing the pistol down in the ground, sliding it over to Jihoon with your foot who smiles in greasy glee. You’ve never felt more brave in the moment as his eyes flicker behind you for a split second. Something flies past you as you hear the trigger being pulled on a gun. 

And then it happens. 

A bullet lands right between his eyes as he flops over dead on the hardwood. Tears find your eyes as you glance back at Jimin who had the sniper rifle in his hands. He clips it around his back with the delicate strap it had dangling from the weapon, as he scoops up Yoongi in his arms.

His muscles could give Jungkook a run for his money.

“Six brothers?” You gulp, trying not to look at the horror scene in front of you, wanting to scamper away to safety and not the carnage lying on the floor in front of you. You retrieve your gun, saying a silent prayer that you hope Jihoon’s soul rests well. 

Jimin gives a wry smile. “According to the government, I don’t exist. The only pictures that prove I do exist are in the house - under my control, of course.” 

“I think it just grazed me.” Yoongi snorts as he points to the door leading outside. 

“You need medical attention from hyung.” Jimin responds quickly moving towards the door to the outside world. “Coast is clear.” Jimin reports and you nod, cocking your shiny pistol. 

“We are going to be left out in the open for a good thirty seconds.” Yoongi snarls, bears of sweat running down his face from the pain he must be in. “You can leave me here. I’ll just slow you guys down.” 

“No.” Both Jimin and yourself say at the same time. 

“Alrighty then,” he chuckles, eyes becoming unfocused, “let’s shut up and go.”

You take the lead in the front, painstakingly slow opening the door, trying not to make a scene or a sound as you brandish your tiny gun. You look at Jimin and Yoongi who nod in turn. This is it you think, holding up the item in your hands, readying yourself for the potential threat of the outside out. No turning back now. 

‘Three...Two...One…’ You mouth to them before you take off like a rocket, holding out your gun defensively. 

You run across the pretty flowers, trampling some in your haste to scurry across the grounds of the garden. Your eyes are narrowed, sharpened as they track the horizon, the back of the house, for any signs of movements as the maniacal laughter of Hoseok splits the gunshots filling the air. It felt eerie and creepy as the street lamps hanging throughout the garden flickers in the middle of the night. Your heart is pounding, your head throbbing, your palms sweaty and your throat dry as you remain diligent. You could do this. Be strong. You could protect them.

Why, then is there an unsettling feeling gnawing at the recesses of your mind? 

“Almost there!” Jimin hisses as Yoongi lets out a low noise of discomfort, only a few steps behind you. 

Yes! Yes! Yes! Almost in the clear! You rejoice in victory a second too early.

“There you are.” A cool-nonchalant voice you instantly recognize behind you purrs, carrying through the tension filled night air. 

A gasp leaves your lips as you whip around, putting a body between the boys and the person you most despise in this world currently. The man you once loved with your whole heart - who led you one your whole life, who was the epitome of a selfish asshole, who had hit you for absolutely no reason. Your “brother” - the head of the family you were once brought up in - Yoon Jeonghan. 

“Keep going!” You say, clicking your trigger as you prompt Jimin and Yoongi to keep moving forward to the bunker. Maybe you could buy them some time. Your heart is thundering inside of your chest, blood rushing to your ears. Your breathing is shallow, hands slightly shaking as you point the barrel of the pistol at Jeonghan. 

“Oh, don’t be like that, Y/N.” He says, words dripping venom, your name like a dagger in your side as he continues. “I came back to get you. Is that any way to behave to your older brother?”

This asshat! You think silently as your nostrils flare, watching him like a hawk. 

“I don’t want to go back.” You snarl to him, curling your lip as you speak, disgust present in your tone. 

Jeonghan raises his gun in his hand, the other in his pocket as he smirks a stupid smug grin on his lips. “My world, step away from the Kim’s and no one else will get hurt.” He threatens, steely gaze hardened upon his handsome features. 

Shit, they didn’t move did they? You think as you shake your head. 

“Move - my whole world - or I will shoot you.” He cocks his trigger, pointing it straight at you. 

For a brief second, you think he’s bluffing. But you know better. He wouldn’t bluff about something like this. He’s hurt you once, who’s to say that he won’t shoot you? No, you know he will shoot you. But you don’t care. You have to protect Jimin and Yoongi. 

“Y/N, move.” Jimin demands behind you but you stand your ground. 

“I’m not letting you take a bullet for me.” You respond, gaze still firmly placed upon Jeonghan. Either way, one of you - one of the twins - was going to kill the other. 

Jeonghan’s eyes narrow as he muses, “On the count of three you better get out of the way or I am going to place a bullet in your chest. One.” He starts counting.

“Jimin, go!” You shout, finger on the trigger of your gun. 

“Two.” Jeonghan takes a step toward you.

“No, Y/N- move!” Yoongi’s hoarse voice cuts through the heavy air.

“Go now!” You shriek.

“Three.”

BANG!

You gasp, freezing on the spot, closing your eyes as you were sure that you had been shot, body tensing because you were waiting for the pain to rocket through you. 

Instead, you blink, mouth parting in shock as you see the man who’s been protecting you for years stagger in front of you, clutching his shoulder in all his tall glory. 

Mingyu.  
“Shit!” He hisses. Red seeps onto his white shirt, blood oozing out of the bullet hole that your brother had created in his unyielding advances to dominate every aspect of your life. “God, this hurts!” He says as he falls to his knees, groaning with pain. You fall to the ground, lips trembling, eyes wide and glassy as you stare down at him, cradling his pretty face in your free hand. 

“Mingyu!” Jimin shouts behind you and needless to say you are shocked as you glance behind you. How does he know my ex-bodyguard’s name?

“Now,” Jeonghan says as he clears his throat, smoothing his shirt out, tucking a silver strand of hair behind his ear. You turn your attention towards your brother as he points the gun at you, his gaze intense as he was ready to pop a bullet inside of you for real this time. “Where were we?”

“I don’t think so!” Mingyu weakly exclaims, holding up his copper-colored gun, shooting Jeonghan dead center where his heart is located. 

He stumbles backward, eyes blowing wide, unable to form a sentence as the gun slips from his grasp. Jeonghan falls to the ground as he looks down at his chest in disbelief, a bloom of red growing under his fancy white dress shirt. 

The rest of the Bangtan Boys show up and you are being pushed aside as Seokjin and Namjoon begin to treat the wounds of Yoongi and Mingyu. 

“How do you know Mingyu?” You ask Jungkook as you pass by, running towards your “brother”.

“He’s been a secret agent we’ve had for years!” He says as he runs to get some medical supplies his brothers were shouting at him to get. “How do you think we knew so much about the Yoon’s?”

Against every fiber of your sane being, you race over to Jeonghan who has fallen in the bed of tiger lilies the Kim’s have planted for you. You choke on a sob, salty tears in your eyes as he gasps for air. His own orbs are glassy and foggy, the grim reaper already coming too fast to take his life. You hate that you are sad. You hate that you are crying over him. You hate that even though he’s sold you off, hit you, and tried to kill you twice you are still here, clutching his hand and weeping over his almost-lifeless body. 

“Y/N…” He croaks. You cling to him tighter, liquid spilling from your eyes as he reaches into his right hand pocket slowly and you are scared it was another gun or knife, only to find it was a jewelry box. “I never...gave these... to you…” He coughs in between his words, blood gushing out of his mouth. 

You sob harder. 

The smell of iron hits your nose and you tremble knowing the outcome. And so does he by the looks of it. There was no saving him. He was internally bleeding and there was only so much a team of doctors could do. 

You take it from him, shoulders shaking, hiccuping as you cry. You open the box, revealing two perfect diamond earrings. His arms go limp, dead weight as he looks up to you. 

“I’m...sorry.” He garbles pathetically, hanging on to the last shreds of life he has in him, smirking as he says five final words. “I’m sorry...I...hurt...you…”

Then he’s gone, leaving you screaming over his body, “NO YOU ARE NOT! YOU NEVER WERE! YOU WERE BORN EVIL AND YOU DIED EVIL!” You break into a fit of tears, screaming and crying at the same time as you cry about your “brother”. 

You are a mess when Taehyung comes to collect you shortly afterward, saying that Jimin needs to clean up the bodies. But you can’t get up off the ground, sullen and utterly defeated in this state. It’s then Jungkook who comes to pry you up off the bed of tiger lily flowers he's passed away in. 

It starts to rain in the middle of the night and you don’t think anything could be more fitting for the mood created this evening. 

-  
Months have passed since that unforgettable night; the Yoon family a long forgotten name in the mafia world now as the Kim’s relocated their estate. Your life has seemingly remained normal, your “father” calling every week to keep up with you. Even Mingyu was now back inside the picture! He works as Namjoon’s assistant now that the Bangtan Boys were the top dogs in the mafia world, earning so much clout and recognition with their backstory and comeback story. Thank god, neither Mingyu nor Yoongi’s injuries were life threatening. 

Jeonghan had never been a good shot. He had been collected, embalmed, and buried in a simply marked grave in the woods outside the city on a piece of property the boys own. You visit from time to time, more for your own clarity than anything. 

Speaking of Yoongi, you were curled up with your head in his lap, feet draped across Taehyung and Jungkook. You were all hanging out with them and the rest of your soulmates on the couch watching ‘The Godfather’ when a sudden thought struck you. 

“Hey,” you chuck a piece of popcorn to the younger two. “I have a weird question- two questions.” 

Taehyung snatches it out of thin air, popping into his mouth with a boxy smile, as Seokjin says, “Go ahead, sweetie.” 

“Do I...Do I have a certain smell and is there a certain color you associate with me?” You ask with a nervous laugh.

“Yes.” Namjoon nods sitting in front of you all on the couch. You card your fingers through his blonde hair as he leans back, smiling at you sweetly. 

“Really?” Your mouth hangs open in surprise, sockets expanding. 

“Yes.” Jimin agrees again as the crowd of boys nod in agreement. 

You wait for a moment to see if any of them would tell you what it is, but nobody speaks up so you say, “Well, what are they?”

“Blue!” Hoseok shouts, smiling over at you. 

“Baby blue.” Seokjin says rubbing his chin in thought. 

“You smell like a field of flowers, jagi-ah!” Taehyung nods along. 

“Like a crisp winter day.” Yoongi rasps above you. 

“You are like a light shining on a bluebell flower, melting it from the cold fresh, fallen snow, .” Jungkook poetically states.

You laugh at your soulmates, curling up to them further on the couch as you giggle, “Well said.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I worked really, really hard on this commission your feedback would be much appreciated even if it isn't a stellar review! Thank you for reading and for being here! <3
> 
> Link for my commissions: https://mintedmango.tumblr.com/post/615472826751893504/commissions-requests-info


End file.
